A reason to live, a reason to die
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Miles Morales had stopped being Spider-Man after the death of his mother. Now Spidey returns to stop an evil organization called Roxxon. Does Roxxon have evil plans for the web slinger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these chacracters. They belong to Marvel. Expect my OC.

* * *

Life sometimes has a pretty twisted sense of humor.

Spider-Man is a hero. Or should I say was a hero. The city of New York admired him for everything he has done. Spider-Man became more than a man in a costume, he was a symbol of hope for everyone. He has saved thousands of lives of the years. He wasn't the only one with spider powers however. Though all the changed when I saw a news report over my uncle's house.

"Breaking news ladies and gentleman." The reporter in the 6 O'clock news said. "Their is a massive brawl going on in the downtown area. It looks like all the super-powered being are in that place as we speak. I recommend all people who planned on traveling in that area to make a detour."

I was expecting my phone to ring anytime now after seeing what was on the news. A minute later it was. I answered it.

"Do hear about what's going on downtown." My friend Ganke said.

"I heard." I reply.

"And..." Ganke said.

"And what?" Miles said.

"When are you going out their?" Ganke asked.

"I'm not." I said.

"Dude you have too, I'm begging you." Ganke pleaded.

"Okay but, I'm not going to far in their." I said giving in to his wishes.

I hang up and move for the door.

"I'm leaving uncle Aaron." I call out to him.

"Okay." Uncle Aaron said. "Get home safely now.

"I will." I said.

I go over to the downtown area and from a safe distance I saw Spider-Man's body being held by a redhead and people crying all around them. Spider-Man was dead. Peter Parker was his name. He died protecting his loved ones from some maniac driving a truck with enough explosives to take down the Shield Helicarrier. Peter Parker died a hero. People told me that New York needs Spider-Man. Even if Peter Parker is no longer with us, someone has to take his place.

And as fate would have it that person was me.

* * *

My name is Miles Morales and I'm was bitten by a spider that gave me spider powers. As weird as that sounds. As first I thought that having spider powers and becoming the next Spider-man was going to be so cool. A great honor to be Peter Parker's succesor in a way. I mean with great power comes great responsibility right.

"I can't." I tell him.

"You can and you will." Ganke said.

"I can't" I repeat.

"You must." Ganke said. "The world needs Spider-Man. You have his powers. It must have been fate."

"What if my parents get hurt because of this." I said. "I can't endanger them. I can't endanger you. I can't put anybody that I care about in harm's way. I won't."

"Peter Parker had lots of friends and family." Ganke countered "He still fought crime everyday. And why you ask? Because it was the right thing to do. Spider-Man touched thousands of people. You saw the people at his funeral."

"I have been given these powers for a reason." I said. "I'm scared But I can't let my fear keep me from my duty. I'm Spider-Man now. I hope I make you proud Peter."

"This is the start of something great Miles." Ganke said bumping fists with me.

At first it was.

* * *

Meeting Jessica Drew who is Spider-Woman. She become like a big sister to me. When I was first starting out. Learning how to first crime of a random assortment of videos of the first Spider-Man and with my minimal knowledge of street-fighting. I was able to gain some clout but, she gave me my first big break. Jessica took me to the Helicarrier at first to interrogate me along with Nick Fury. But when Electro busted out from captivity it was me who brought him down. SO I was given the okay to continue as Spider-Man with a new costume and everything. Jessica trained me for a little bit and really showed me the ropes.

(Cannot give you a flashback dialogue moment due to a non disclosure paper Mr. Fury made me sign. It has to due with the fight on the Helicarrier and about Shield government thing. Anyway moving on)

The good times ended their.

* * *

Not long after I started my new career as Spider-Man I found out that my uncle Aaron is the Prowler. He found out that I was the new Spider-Man and tried to blackmail me into joining him. He already had a pretty big criminal record. Armed robbery, kidnapping, assault and homicide. I wonder why he never received the rank of super-villian. Back to the point uncle Aaron wanted me to join him. He was leaving New York and go on a crime spree. He and my father never had a good relationship. When I was finally able to realise the my dad was right and Uncle Aaron was bad new. I wanted nothing to do with him.

"See kid it wasn't hard was it?" Uncle Aaron said in his Prowler costume. "So here's what were going to do and how were..."

"No Uncle Aaron you are going to listen to me." I said cutting him off.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." He said.

"No, you are going to listen." I said showing him my seriousness.

"Kid, what did I say about jerking me around?" He said taking off his mask.

"This is going to happen." I said not backing down. "You DON'T theaten me. You don't come near me or my parents. You leave town and THAT'S that."

"Really?" He said unconvinced.

"If any part of you still loves me, you will leave me alone." I said

"It's like that." He said.

"It's like that." I said.

"What if I tell your father what you are right now?" Uncle Aaron said.

"You wouldn"t." I said upset that he would low blow me like that.

"Sure he'll try to kill the messenger... because he is a big baby hot head like you." He said. "But he'll know it's true. He'll know. And he'll probrably never speak to you again. Why? because he's such a anti mutant hypocrite. Or, he'll call the cops on you. He called the cops on me before. It's in his nature.

"Why are you talking to me this way?" I said understanding what he was getting at. He always had a weird way of getting people to understand his side of things.

"Because you know I'm right and you need to snap out of it." He said. "I don't want to see you getting killed. Kid, you need my help. Or you are going to end up like the last idiot you put on that stupid costume."

"I dont' want to do what you do." I said point at him.

"Your thriteen years old." He said. "You don't what you want."

Yes I do." I said.

"You want to catch bad guys huh?" He said starting to smile. "Tell you what I'll make you a deal..I'll show you."

I wasn't ready for what would happen next. He charged me and hit me with a right jab.

"Ow..." I didn't expect him to really hit me.

I knew I could't beat him in a straight up fight so I jumping to the next roof.

"You ran away?" He yelled to me as I jump to another rooftop. "YOU RAN AWAY?! Is this the kind of man you are?"

"Nope." I said suprising him from behind with a dropkick.

I jump on him a overwhelm him with a flurry of punches. He kicks me off and turns on his gauntlet. He fires it at me. I mange to evade it. I I throw a rock at his right gauntlet and it explodes. It was a big blast and it destroyed bits of my costume. For the most part I was just fine. Uncle Aaron wasn't as lucky. The blast sent him falling to the ground. It also cause a lot of people to come to our area. When I got to him he was in pretty bad shape.

"How was...that..."He said to me.

I hear others taking in the background.

"Hold on their calling for help." I assure him.

"You are ….just...like...me." He said. They were his last words.

"Uncle...Aaron." I said as tears were filing up in my eyes.

The worst was yet to come.

* * *

A monster came looking for Spider-Man. It was called Venom. Venom haunted me and my family for weeks. It was the strongest and most unrelenting force I have ever faced. No matter how are I tried Venom wouldn't leave me alone. To make matters worse it followed me home one night. Venom attacked my father believing he was the web slinger. It gave me the element of surprise. I surprised Venom and gave my dad enough time to escape. He got to the hospital and the black goo monster retreated to the sewers. I went to the hospital to check up on my dad's condistion. Venom was already their terrorizing the people their. Suiting up I moved to stop him.

"Leave them alone, I'm the one you want." I call out to Venom.

Venom turned around and I got with an awesome uppercut. Then hit him with my Venom Blast. It didn't knock him out but, I know it hurt Venom.

"Come on, you coward." I said. "Show me what you really are."

Venom extended one of it's tendrills and through me across the hallway. Wrapping the same tendril around my neck and rasing me to face him.

"Now I understand." Venom said. "I had the wrong one. I didn't see that you were a boy. You'll have to forgive me. I haven't been thinking clearly. I haven't been myself. I'm not right. But I think that about to change."

The sounds of gun shots force Venom to release me. We turn to see my mom holding the gun.

"Get your hands of my son." She screamed firing more shots at Venom.

"Get out of here." I yell at my mom. "Are you crazy? Get out. Leave right now before..."

Before I could finish my sentence Venom tries to absorb me again.

"No, I would never leave you behind." My mom said firing another shot.

Now she is out of ammo. I feel myself falling in and out of conciousness. It's as if you was being overwhelmed by darkness. I knew I only had one shot at this so I gather all the remaining strength I had left and he Venom with one last Venom Blast. Emerging from inside of this monster I see the police had surrounded us and I move to get my mom out of the way as the police began to open fire on Venom. I thought I got their in time. I was too late. My mom had been shot.

"I need a doctor." I said. "Please somebody get me a doctor."

"Look at you." She said. "look at what you can do. Baby, don't ever let him know. Don't ever let your father know..."

My mother died in my arms. It's not supposed to be this way. I thought I was doing the right thing by becoming Spider-Man. Saving innocent people, making the world a better place one bad guy at a time and all the stuff. What's the meaning for this? What did I do to deserve this? I did know one thing. I am Spider-Man no more.

My life now.

* * *

It's been one year since my mother died. And think my life has been okay since then. I'm in high school now. I have a girlfriend. The weight of the world is off of my shoulders.

"Earth to Miles are you there?" A voice says bring me out of my trance. "You doing it again."

I look up to see my girlfriend Kate Bishop staring at me.

"I'm here." I tell her.

"I swear all you do is stare out into space." Kate says. She is so beautiful. If we hadn't be warned five times about kissing on school grounds I would kiss her right now.

"I'm thinking about you." I said.

"Then looking at me." Kate says. I feel time slow down when moments like this happen. Our faces are coming closer together when Ganke comes in between us.

"Their sold out." Ganke cried. "I couldn't get them."

"I'm so sorry dude." I said.

"I waited for three hours." Ganke continued. " They were a limited edition. I will never get my hands on them now. My Legos."

"Legos?" Kate said confused.

"Yeah, Legos." I said.

Ganke was looking at me with a face that said Kate needed to go.

"Um...Kate can you give us a minute?" I said.

"Sure, I'll text you after I eat dinner okay?" Kate said.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

Kate walked away and I have to say I hate to see her go but, I love watching her leave. I knew tha she was special to me and I have to tell her about myself. Well about a part of me that is in my past.

"I'm going to tell her." I told Ganke.

"Tell her you love her?" He said.

"What? No." I said.

"Then what?" Ganke said.

"You know, about who I was." I tried to explain. He can be so dense sometimes. "Because I feel like it's part of my past and it's big and I hate keeping secrets from her.

"Huge mistake." Ganke said. "You don't tell your girlfriend your a superhero. Everyone told you that. Peter Parker himself told you. All you do is put them in danger."

"Newsflash I'm not that person anymore so it doesn't matter." I explain.

"You are." Ganke said. "Your just taking some time off. Everyone needs a break sometimes."

"I hate it when you say that." I said.

"I hate it YOU say THAT." Ganke said.

We argue for some more when I get a text. Check my phone to see it's from Jessica Drew. She has really been on my case since I put down the mask.

"Uh oh." I said out loud. "Ganke I got to go."

"Sure, I'll see you later." Ganke said. "If it's one of your superhero friends ask them about the..."

"Not going to happen." I said as I call Spider-Woman.

"Hey" I hear Jessica pick up. "Are you not coming?"

"I'm so sorry, I forgot." I said.

"Don't make me come down their." She threatened. I knew she really would do it too.

"Where are you now?" I said.

"Up." She said.

I look up and see a massive building.

"You can't be serious." I said.

"I'm always serious." She said.

"I don't do up." I said.

"Either you come up here or I come down their." She said hanging up. I hate it when she gives me ultimatums. So I circle around back and scale the building meeting her on the roof.

"You forgot?" Jessica said in her Spider-Woman costume.

"I did." I said. Honestly I did.

"You thought I would just go away?" She said.

"I really did forget." I said.

"Whatever, here this is for you." She said handing me a briefcase.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A present for you." She said. It wasn't my birthday. So there could only be one thing inside this briefcase.

"I don't want it." I said.

"It was made for you." She said. That only heightened my suspicions.

"I appreciate that I really do but, I don't want it." I said giving it back.

"You're being rude." She said.

"I don't want it." I said.

"I don't know that this is but, it stops here." I said.

"You know exactly what this is." Jessica said. Even though her mask was on I felt that I was looking her in the eye.

"You need to respect my decision." I said folding my arms. " You need to respect me."

"And you need to respect with great power comes with great responsibility." She said.

"Yeah, responsibility" I counter. "To my family and to myself."

"I think that your mother..."

"What." I said. Where does she get off bringing up my mother. "What about my mother."

"I think she was proud of you." She said. Trying to cover up the fact the she crossed the line with me.

"Don't come around here anymore." I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm not Spider-Man anymore." I said moving to the edge of the roof. "Stay away from me got that."

I jumped off the roof and went home. Just who does she think she is? I have a right to live my own life the way I want. If she doesn't like that, then too bad.

* * *

"Dad" I said opening the door.

There he is." My dad said. He now walks with a cane. "You hungrey?"

"Yeah." I said. "Can we go out for dinner?"

"Yeah son, give me a few minutes." He said.

So I go up to my room. To my surprise I find the briefcase I gave back to Spider-Woman laying on my bed. I wonder how that I got their. I turn to my window to see that it's open. I rush over and look out to see if she's around. I don't see her. Might as well see what's inside. I open it and see a brand new Spider-Man suit with custom made web shooters. Also a note.

(What the note said.)

Miles

A year is a long time. How many lives could you have saved? You fall of the horse, you get back on. You still like a brother to me. I hope you still feel the same.

Big sis

(End note.)

"Of course I do Jess." I thought.

I was about to pick up the mask when I saw the photo of my mom holding me back when I was a kid. No not this time. I crumble up the note and throw it out.

"You ready son?" I hear my dad.

"Yeah, here I come." I said leaving me room.

* * *

Pops and I walk for a couple of blocks before we agree to eat at this new spot chinese spot that opened up called Lucky Changs.

"Welcome, please sit anywhere you like." This elderly asian woman said.

So we take our seats.

"Son, I've been thinking and...I think we should get out of the city." My dad said.

"Like on a trip or vacation?" I asked.

"No I think we should move." He continued. "Move to England or Hawaii."

My pops never did like the city life that New York had to offer. The face that their were a large population of mutants living in the city didn't help either.

"I don't want to move." I said. "I like my life here. I got stuff going on."

"Like the girl you can't seem to keep your hands off of." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah and other stuff?" I said.

"My I take your oder?" I hear somebody say.

I turn to see Gwen Stacy staring at me. Her and Mary Jane Watson have been a great help to me when I was Spider-Man. WHEN I was Spider-Man. I haven't seen or heard of her since. Nice to know she's doing okay.

"Oh,,um,,uh,,,hey." Gwen said.

"Hi." I said.

"You two know each other?" Pops interjected.

"Yeah, from ah..." Gwen said.

"School, from school." I said.

"I'm Jefferson, Miles's father." He said.

"Gwen." She said watching my dad stare at the menu. "The duck here is very good."

"Okay I'll have that and pot stickes with shrimp fried rice for the boy." He said.

I do love pot stickers though.

"Anything to drink?" Gwen said.

"Water." I said.

"Yeah, water is fine." Dad said.

"Coming right up." Gwen said leaving my dad and I.

"What's the deal there?" He said smiling at me.

"Nothing, if you'll excuse me dad." I said getting up and following Gwen.

I followed her to the back and she seemed to have disappeared.

"Hey there." Gwen said behind me. "Long time no see."

I faced Gwen and she hugged me close.

"Sorry sorry." Gwen said letting me go. "I'm just happy to see you. You've gotten taller."

"Have I?" I said looking down at my feet.

"Yeah, you have." Gwen said. "Look about last year..."

"Don't ...just don't say anything about anything." I said heading for the door.

She grabbed my arm.

"Hey, don't be like that." Gwen said. "I went through this too. I lost my dad. Spider-Man related and everyhting."

"I'm fine." I said trying to shake my arm free but, she just tighted her grip on it.

"Look at me Miles, anyone could see that your not." Gwen said. "Let me help you. Talk to me Miles. Don't let this haunt you for the rest of your life. You can talk to me about anything. Please you don't have to be alone."

"Yeah, whatever." I said with a little help from spider strength I got my arm free and went for the door. Man, I wish everyone got off my back. Geez does anyone respect my wishes.

"I want to go." I said walking up to my pops.

"If that's what you want?" Pops said reaching for his cane.

"It is." I said.

So we made for the door.

"Sorry we have to go." My dad told the elder asian lady.

I see Gwen coming towards us. The asian lady starts yelling at her. My dad gets inbetween them. My spider sense starts tingling. BOOM. The entire wall exploded in front of me. I move towards my dad.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said. "What the hell happened?"

I look back towards where the explosion happened. I see Gwen looking on. There a man on a motorcyle with two people flying at him.

"Get away from the door." I tell Gwen.

"Miles check it out." Gwen said motioning for me to get a better look. "You see the boy and the girl. That's Cloak and Dagger. I don't know who the biker is."

The biker guy has on all black, brown hair with a holster holding two guns. His shirt says NO ONE.

"Look kids, I don't have time to play." The biker said reaching for his gun.

The girl fired something very bright at the biker. They seemed to have no effect on him. He pointed his gun at her.

"I'm sick, sick and tired of doing the right thing." He said firing a big black ball of energy at them. It devesated a building. "I'm doing my own thing." Now he is pointing his gun at us. I get Gwen out of harm's way and head for the back door. I sure hope there's a back door. My dad is ahead of us so I put Gwen down.

"Aren't you going after him." Gwen said.

"No, I'm not." I said. "I don't need to."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gwen said. "You're Spider-Man."

"Not anymore." I said.

"What?" She said.

"I don't do that anymore."I said heading for the door I hear my dad caling for me,

She grabs me again whipps me around and slaps me.

"Guys like Peter Parker and my father died protecting this city." She said fighting back tears. "All heros make sacafices for the greater good. Get over yourself."

I didn't answer her. I just caught up to my dad and went home.

* * *

The next day.

I'm laying down in my room when Ganke comes busting into my room.

"What's wrong with you?" I said. "Why you so mad?"

"You know exactly why I'm mad." Ganke said point a finger a me. He looks he's starting down the person who knocked over his over Lego replica of X-Mansion. "Becasue you're being nothing more than a selfish coward. And I have had it."

"What are you talking about?" I said. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I'm just seeing if he knows.

"Gwen Stacy texted me this morning." Ganke said showing me his phone. "I know what happened at the Chinese resturant."

Busted.

"Miles I mean it." Ganke said. "You have the perfect opportunity to do the right thing and you ran away."

"To help my father." I yelled back at him. Man, I can't catch a break at all. Why doesn't anyone leave me alone about this.

"The way Gwen tells it he was already at a safe distance." Ganke countered.

"You don't undertand." I said. I feel like I'm going to explode. "Nobody understands my pain. My mother died. I held my mothers limp body in a hospital. Do you have any idea what that feels like? Do you?"

"And what was the last thing she said to you?" Ganke said. "Was it not to be Spider-Man anymore. No. She was proud of you. Lots of people die. It's tragic yes. You have to understand that these things happen. You needed some time off and that's fine. But that time has passed now. Think of all the good you could have done."

"She died because of Spider-Man." I said. "I can't put pops, you or anybody else in that kind of danger."

"You didn't kill her." Ganke said. "She was shot. She was killed by a bullet. A stray police bullet. It's a big burden, I know. But you have to do this."

"I know what your doing." I said.

"I know you know what I'm doing." Ganke said.

"Get off my back." I said heading off for school.

School is great for getting my mind of things. I avoided Kate and Ganke for the entire day. I really needed to be alone. I see me dad with the newspaper in his hand on my way home.

"Hey there son." Pops said.

"Hey." I said.

"You want to order some pizza?" He said.

"That sounds good." I said as we walk home together.

I head to my room.

"Jesus." I said seeing Jessica Drew in my room wth her mask off.

"Sorry for the intrusion Miles." She said. "Close the door."

I did so.

"You can't be here." I said. "This is really uncool."

"Keep your voice down." She said. "Your dad has been through enough for one week hasn't he."

"You can't just sneak in here whenever you want." I said.

"Of course I can." She said. "I just did."

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked.

"I didn't, I've been here for over an hour." She said looking at her feet. "I didn't know I would be coming here myself."

"Get out." I said. If my dad sees her in my room I am so toast.

"You didn't throw it out." She said.

"What?" I said.

"While I was waiting for you I checked to see if you threw out the new costume I brought for you. You didn't toss it or burn it or sell it. I take that as a good sign."

"You can take it back." I said.

"Remember when I said there's something we share." She said. "I'm ready to tell you now."

"So..." I said.

"A couple of years ago some scientists with abouslutly no moral center took DNA from Peter Parker and tried to clone him." Jessica said looking up at me. "And then they poked at the Dna and tried some new things with it to see what they'd get. I am one of the things they got."

"You...you are clone of Peter Parker?" I said. There's no way.

"No I'm not." She said. "For a while I thought I was. I'm a broken thing made from his DNA. Men of science don't give a damn about about anything but themselves. It's hard to say out loud that I'm not a real person. That I don't have a mother or father. But I'm not Peter Parker. I'm not Spider-Man. You are Miles.

"Jessica I..."I blurted out. I don't know what to say. This is so much to take in.

"Let me finish Miles." She said. "Cloak and Dagger we made from the same organzation that me me. It's called Roxxon. Shield turna blind eye because their hands aren't completly clean in this either. Their monsters who don't care if anybody gets hurt in their experiments. They just want the money. I'm not trying to torute you Miles. I'm just trying to show why we need you. I need you. I can't make do anything you don't want to do. But there is a connection between world needs Spider-Man and Roxxon captured another muntant with powers like us. Don't let him suffer the same fate."

I know what I must do.

"Hand me my suit." I said.

Spider-Man is back.

* * *

Author's Note:This is the fist chapter of my story. Feel free to review and message me with any questions or comments you have. I tried to make it as accurate as posstiable. But, now I'm taking it in my own direction. I didn't care much for Bombshell so I decided to take her out for my on oc. You will see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Man it felt awesome to swing again. I can't belive that Jessica is some kind of genetic thing made from Peter Parker's DNA. It's a lot to take in. I mean what does that mean for me? Well, none of that matters now because we need to bring Roxxon down so this stuff can never happen again. I'll ask questions later. We need to save whoever's in there.

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

"We're going to pay the head doctor at Roxxon Corparation a vist." Jessica said.

"As long as we don't go in their guns blazing." I said.

"Not at all, let's play it cool and see if we can get some answers from whoever we can." Jessica said.

As we swing I'm starting to get bad feeling. I hope this isn't a mistake.

* * *

Meanwhile at Roxxon Corporation

The head doctor was sitting down in his executive office overlooking the city of New York. The biker who Miles at encountered at Lucky Changs last night was also present. The head doctor was taking in the sunset.

"The city of New York is truly beautiful, isn't it Mr. West." The doctor said turning to the biker. "Please remove your hood when you're in my presence. I would like to see your face when we talk."

The biker did as he is told and pulled back his hood showing his brown hair. After doing so he proceeded to put on a Yankee's hat. The doctor walked up to his desk.

"If you don't mind take off the hat." The doctor said.

"You can't get both, it's either the hat or the hood." The biker said.

"Fine do as you please." The doctor said giving in to his wishes.

He turned back to his window. Then a young woman entered the room.

"Sir, we just received word that Spider-Woman and Spider-Man are on their way here." She said.

"Damn, I thought we had one more day before she would come for us." The doctor said slamming a fist on his desk. "No matter, we'll just have to accelerate our plans a bit. Mia proceed with plan K.A.R.M.A. Also contact Angelina and Velvet. Tell them to call me as soon as they can."

"Yes, sir." Mia said running out of the room.

"I guess Spider-Woman is more convincing then I initially anticipated." The doctor said turning to see the biker still sitting there unconcerned. "What are you standing there for? Didn't you here that Spider-Man and Spider-Woman are on their way."

The biker stood up and turned to the doctor.

"Yeah, I heard loud and clear." The biker said. "The web-slingers are on their way. Who cares."

"I care and as you your employer you should care." The doctor said walking up to the biker.

"Since were on the subject of you being my employer, how about paying me." The biker said. "I belive you owe me the amount of eight million.

"Your job isn't finished yet." The doctor said walking by him.

The biker grabbed the doctor's arm and turned him back around so that they were face to face again.

" I would really appreciate it if you would let me go." The doctor demanded.

"My job is finished." The biker said. "Maybe all those chemicals you injected into your body has finally affected that brain of yours.I did everything you requested. I caused that car accident. I brought the kids who you later become Cloak and Dagger to your secret lab. I let them escape. I chased after them. I tested their abilities personally. I got it all on camera. Put it all on a flash drive and gave it to you. That was the deal now pay me."

"I understand but, if you don't let go I can't pay you." The doctor said.

The biker let go.

"Now prepare the patient for transport." The doctor said.

"What about my pay…" The biker said.

"Your pay will be in your bank account by the end you the night." The doctor said. "Now if you want a handsome bonus I suggest you prepare the patient your transport."

"This is bullshit." The biker said.

Just when he was about to strangle the doctor, the doctor received a phone call.

"Hello, ah I see you got my message." The doctor said. "Oh really, I will be outside shortly. Yes, thank you."

The doctor ended the phone call.

"If we're done here, I must be leaving." The doctor said.

"Where are you going?" The biker said.

"I must head to the other lab immediately." The doctor said.

"Sounds to me like you don't want to be here when the fun starts." The biker said. "I never knew you were such a coward."

"Trust me I'm more hands on then you may think." The doctor said. "But then again I did hire you so you have a right to your opinions. It doesn't matter. Now unless you don''t want to get paid, prepare the patient for transport goodbye."

"This is bullshit." The biker said heading down to see the patient.

* * *

Unknown to most people there is a secret underground part of Roxxon Corportation where they experiment on innocent people. Some for their "scientific" purposes and others times just for their own sick enjoyment. The biker made his way downstairs through a hidden passage and an elevator. Moving through the all the smells and broken bodies he found what he was looking for. The high protocol cell that held what the doctor called a patient. The man inside felt more like a prisoner. Entering the code the biker entered. To see the man inside held down by chains on his arms. These chains drained his powers. The doctor does his homework. When the biker entered the prisoner raised his head to see who it was that came in. He didn't like who he saw.

"AJ is that you?." The prisoner said. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere that concerns you." AJ said. "I heard you were down here. The good doctor wants to give you a change in scenery."

"I don't suppose by that you me recuse?" David said.

"No I don't." AJ said.

"She'll come for me." David said. "Laura will save me."

As AJ was about to undo the chains they both heard an explosion.

"Looks like the my saviors has arrived." David said with a smirk.

"Well, I have to go." AJ said turning to leave. "I won't be back."

"Wait AJ, let me go." David said. "Please, I know what happened. I'm sorry for your loss. Let me help you, I know that….."

AJ quickly gripped David by the throat.

"Don't you dare say his name." AJ said. "I swear I will kill you where you stand."

"He was my friend too." David said. "I have a right to talk about him."

AJ released his hand.

"If you would have told Laura I bet she could of helped." David said pleading with his former friend to understand. "If it was too personal then, why didn't you come to me. You were always like a brother to me. I could have done something to help."

AJ just chuckled at his comment.

"What's so funny?" David said getting irritated.

"You were always so smug you know that." AJ said. "Everything was always handed to you on a silver platter. God like mutant powers. A girlfriend who would do anything for you. You probably think the world revolves around you. Don't you David. You can save anyone when you try hard enough. Save it. When I needed you. When my little brother needed were nowhere to be found. Why? Because you selfish."

"You know that isn't true." David said. "Maybe if you got your head out of your ass, you could see that. Professor X tried to help you. I tried to help you. And what about Laura. Damnit she is crying her eyes out over you."

"Your just like all the others." AJ said pulling out his gun and pointed it at David as more explosions caused rocks to come down from the ceiling. "You, Laura, Jubilee, Kitty, Peter. All of you are they same. How can you try to be so understanding after what I did. All of you claim you want to help but, you don't truly want to. It's just a farce to get to play by your rules again. You claim I'm in some dark place. That somebody gave me blinders so I can't see the light. I see the light in the darkness. My vision has never been more clear. I'm doing my own thing now."

AJ fired several shots before leaving.

"And I have never been happier."

* * *

Meanwhile Spider-Man and Spider-Woman have entered Roxxon Corporation.

(The story is back to Miles pov)

As we entered I thought we would be taking the stealth approach. And at first we did. But when Jessica got caught by security it was time to fight.

"You can't be here, leave right now?" One of the guards said.

We were beating down all of the guards, One by one they dropped because of the combined strength of Spider-Man and Spider-Woman. Jessica picked up one of them. One that was still conscious anyway.

"Where is the lab?" Jessica said.

"What lab?" The guard said.

"I won't ask it again." Jessica said.

"If I were you I tell her where it is." I added. I really would. Jessica can be very scary when she wants to be.

"Honestly, I don''t know what you taking about." The guard said. Maybe he didn't know.

"You won't get anything from the guards." A voice said.

I turn to see the biker from last night standing by the hallway.

"Well if it isn't Black Wolf?" Jessica said.

"If you want some, come get some." I said ready to fight.

"Please, neither of your are worth it." He said.

"So why are you here?" Jessica said.

"If your here for what I think your here for then your answers lie through their." He said pointing to the hallway where he came from.

"Why are you helping us?" I ask.

"Who says I'm helping you." He said. "Maybe I'm helping myself."

"It doesn't matter right now, remember what we came for." Jessica said moving to the hallway. "Let's go."

I went after her.

"You may not like what you find." The biker said. "It's not for the faint of heart."

I stopped for a second before continuing on. Jessica and I ran for a bit more than we came across an elevator.

"Should we take it?" I ask.

"We don't have much choice." Jessica said.

So we got in. Jessica pushed the button that said for doctor's only. As we descended Jessica grabbed my hand. I can tell she is scared. I am too but, we have to be brave. The elevator stops and the doors open. Man that smell was awful.

"What is that smell?" I say.

"Decoposing bodies." Jessica said bluntly.

"You mean…" I say. I hope it's not what I think.

"Their dead." Jessica said. It's always what I think.

We move through the dead bodies till we reach a different room. The smell was gone and there is a cell on the other side. Jessica moved to the computer when my spider-sense started to tingle. I jump back and so did Jessica. We avoid incoming fire. I look up to see these to musclebound guys standing in front of the cell. One had on a cowboy hat and was also drinking a beer. The other one had a very serious face.

"You shall not pass." The one said.

"Yeah, we he said." The other guy said.

"Just who are you guys." I ask.

"Bobby "Big Dollars" Jacobs." The guy with the serious face said.

"Randy "Cowboy" Sanders." The one with the cowboy hat said.

"Together we are Big Country." They said in unison with a funny looking pose.

I don't get it but, their standing in our way so we have to beat these guys if we want to pass. Jessica moved towards Big Dollars leaving me with the cowboy. He has a extremely large gut, so I make that my target. Everytime I hit Ganke in the gut it hurts so there is no way this plan can fail. He takes another drink of his beer before charging me. I leap over him. When he turned around I nail him right in the gut. He curls over his stomach.

"One down." I said.

The cowboy looks up at me. He opened his mouth and fire comes shooting out right at me. I jump out of the way.

"Just what are you?" I said.

"Nothing special web head." He said getting up and taking another sip of his beer.. "Nothing special at all."

I got to come up with a plan. I look over at Jessica who isn't doing much better against Big Dollars. Maybe we were in over our heads, to just come rushing in here without a real plan. I jump away from cowboy's fire again but, I land right on my back. It's really hard to get some balance it is place. Big Dollars throws Jessica into a wall and comes over to hold me down. Cowboy takes another sip of beer and walks over to me.

"Boss, only wants the girl so we can kill you." Cowboy says "Say goodnite."

I close my eyes. When I open them, the two guys are laying on the floor. I see these guy standing in the middle of the room. Dude is built like a tank. He looks at me.

"Where is he?" He says.

"Who?" I said.

"Where is AJ?" He said.

"Who is that?" I say.

"David calm down." Jessica said. "We came here to save you."

The guy passes out. I catch him.

"Miles, let's get him to safety." Jessica says.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." I said.

* * *

We left Roxxon and went to Jessica's aparment. After an hour or two pass. A phone call to my dad and some take out pizza, the guy David I think starts to wake up.

"Where am I?" David said.

"Your safe." I said. "Me and Spider-Woman got you out of Roxxon."

"Thanks." He said.

"Want some?" I said showing hm a box a pizza.

"Pizza sounds good to me." He said taking a slice.

We sat their eating some pizza when Jessica entered the room.

"Jess, I thought Parker died." He said.

"He did." She answered.

"If Parker is dead, then who are you?" He said looking at me.

I look at Jessica.

"It's okay, we can trust him." She assured me. I don't know. But if she is cool with it then I will give it a chance. I mean he did save me after all.

"Miles Morales." I said extending my hand.

"David Kinney." He said shaking my hand.

"So, now that the formalities are out of the way." Jessica said sitting down. "Can you tell us what happened with you and Roxxon."

"Sure." He said.

The story goes...David and some girl named Laura were trying to track down some guy. David is a member of the X-Men. I guess this Laura is too. The're pursuit of this guy led them to somewhere in Colorado. They had found him leaving a bar. David immediately gave chase and got separated from Laura. Next thing he knows he is surrounded by armed guards. He took most of them out but, electrocuted till he passed out. When he woke up his was in some high-tech mobile prison on his way to Roxxon. The doctor wanted to experiment on his body. He found the guy is was looking for while locked up. He released him from his chains before punching him in his face before leaving.

"That's what happened." David said.

"So their were no more doctors their when we came?" Jessica asked.

"From what AJ told me they all left for another lab." David said.

"Damn, we got to find out where they went." Jessica said.

"We will." I said.

"Look, I want to help." David said.

"Your in no condition to be of any use." Jessica said. "Besides, you need to return to the X-Men."

"I can help I just need a little rest that's all." David said. I got to say guy sure is persistent.

"Okay, start by giving a lead to go on." Jessica said.

"No problem, AJ." David said. "He is the only one we know that has any connection with Roxxon. And you let him get away. Knowing him he could out of the state by now."

"DId you mean Black Wolf?" I ask.

David looked at me.

"Black wolf was his codename." David said "His real name is Alsoomse Jacy West. We just call him AJ."

"I see why." I whispered.

"So do you know where we can find him?" Jessica asked.

"No, but I know someone who can find him." David said with a smirk. "I just need to make a phone call."

I look at the time. It's getting late and I need to go.

"Well, it's been real but, I need to get home." I said. "My dad is going to kill me if I don't get home soon."

"Okay, I will be in touch." Jessica said.

I went home to get me some much needed sleep. Ganke won't belive what I went through today. Oh and I got to call Kate. One more week untill summer break.

* * *

Somewhere in New York

AJ is walking the streets. It began to rain. Pulling up his hood over his face AJ continued to walk. AJ is on his way to an ATM machine to see if the doctor made good on his promise. He stopped after he saw a familiar face in the crowd. AJ knew he is being followed so he led his stalker to an abandoned warehouse.

"Why don't you guys leave me alone." AJ said. "Come out Pietro I know it's you."

Out of the shadows Pieto Maximoff otherwise known as Quicksilver comes to greet AJ.

"Been a while hasn't it?" Pietro says. "I like the beard."

"What do you want from me?" AJ said becoming frustrated.

"It's not about me." He said looking up. "It's about what he wants."

AJ looks up to see Magneto levitating above him.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." AJ said.

"Calm yourself Black Wolf." Magneto said coming down. "Or is it Lone Wolf now?"

"I really don't care whatever you call me." AJ said.

"Please no need to be hostile." Magneto said. "I just want to talk."

"About what?" AJ said.

"Did you get the gifts I sent?" Magneto said.

"I did." AJ said.

"Did Charles send you gifts after your little brother died?" Magneto asked.

"No." AJ said.

"Did you receive the flowers Mystique sent you?" Magneto asked.

"I did." AJ said.

"And what flowers did David send you after your little brother died?

"He didn't sent flowers." AJ said.

"Did any of the X-men come to your little brother's funreal?" Magneto asked. "I know that the brotherhood, my family and I attended. You saw us their."

"You know what happened with Bishop and Cable was a higher priority at the moment." AJ said.

"No,that's just an excuse." Magneto said. "I have issues of my own with S.H.E.L.D at the moment and I made time to come to the funeral. More importantly why are you defending them? They abandoned you when you needed them most. I was their for you though."

"What's your point?" AJ said.

"We are alike you and me." Magneto said. "Join the brotherhood. I know you never enjoyed playing by their rules. Join us and you will be free from your chains. I promise you."

"You want me to join you?" AJ said.

"I do." Magneto said. "We could really use you."

"No." AJ said leaving the warehouse. "I'm doing my own thing now and I walk alone."

"Just who do you thing you are?" Pietro said.

"Let him be son." Magneto said. "He will find his way to us sooner or later."

* * *

Author's Note: I might be going on a hiatus with this story. I in the works of doing a sequel to Moonlight Butterfly. I was going to do it earlier but, I received so many mean messages about it that I decided not to. I don't know yet.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't seem to get any sleep. So I just look up at the ceiling. Today has just been a rollercoaster ride. Putting the suit back on and being Spider-Man again was such a rush. I hope your proud of me mom. I lost my way but, I promise I will never lose my way again. I can' forgot what I fighting for. Why I put in the costume and became Peter Parker's succesor in the first place. TO protect my friends, family and innocent people who shouldn't have to go through what I have went through, Yet, David's story about how he got captured is still bothering me. I know for sure that AJ is that biker guy Black Wolf I think has name is and who is this Laura. I can't imgaine why he spoke so highly of him even though he tried to kill us. He says their friends. If that's how he treats friends I don't want to see how he treats enemies. I wonder what happened that me him like that.

* * *

Flashback

David has left the X-Men. Despite leaving the team David still wants the help the mutant community. After his encounter with the Morlocks he realized that there is another side to being a mutant. There are some mutants who cannot walk the streets for fears of being judged due to their outward appearances. Others have been kidnapped and lose their humanity to become agents for the government. David couldn't let this stand. He first returned to his home state of Ohio to his old friends. At a bar David met some mutant haters. They kept pestering him and demanding that he leave. David stood his ground and refused. So these people who refered to themselves as Sons of Humanity challenged David to a fight after throwing cold beer in his face. David agreed to face them outside the bar. David was more than a match for the Sons of Humanity and defeated them quite easily. However son member had a gun with adamantium bullet and shot David in the stomach. David tried to fly so he make it home but, passed out on the road.

"Rise." David heard a voice say.

David began to stir.

"You need to wake up." He heard the voice again.

David woke up in a tent. He looked around to see that he was on a Native American reservation. Also he noticed a man about his height holding a cup in his hands.

"Drink this." The man said giving David the cup. "It will help accelerate the healing process."

David looked down to see that the bullet had been removed and his stomach had been taped up. He also notice that he still wasn't healing like he should be. David took the cup and looked up hesitantly at the man.

"Trust me, it will help." The man said.

So David drank it. It had a very sweet taste. David immediately felt a boost like the puffs Jubilee used to give him.

"Wow, that was amazing." David said.

"I told you it would help." The man said.

"Just what is in this drink?" David asked.

"Bark from our sacred tree added in with some tea." The man said. "It's has a poisonous effect to most people."

After hearing the word poisonous David started to cough.

"You posioned me?" David said.

"Relax, or you will open up those wounds." The man said. "It has poisonous effects to most people but, you and I aren't most people. I know you are a mutant."

"How do you know what I am?" David said.

"Who else but a mutant could survive a crash from several feet in the air while suffering from a bullet wound." The man answered.

"Oh, you saw that?" David said.

"No more questions." The man said. "You need more rest. I'm going to get more bark from the tree."

The man got up to leave.

"Wait, my name is David." He said. "What's yours?"

"Alsoomse Jacy West." The man said.

"I'll just call you AJ." David said.

AJ smirked before leaving as David went back to sleep. When he awoke he saw another cup of that magic tea near his bed. A drank it before getting up. He left the tent and walked around the reservation. He saw AJ meditating near his massive tree. He watched as AJ meditate for a moment. Then a saw darkness began to surround AJ and a wolf was formed from the shadows. David stood in amazement as the wolf freely moved around the land. Soon the wolf started to climb the tree. When it made eye contract with David it disappeared and AJ got up from his position.

"That was awesome." David said. "Did you do that?"

"I did." AJ said. "I'm still learning how to fully understand my powers. I try to train when I can. Though on nights like tonight I just like to release my spirit animal and let it run free."

"I see." David said. "So you are a mutant also. That explains some things."

"I am." AJ said. "And so is my younger brother."

"You have a brother?" David said.

"Shada come here." AJ said.

A young boy jumped out from the tree.

"Shada this is David." AJ said. "He is like us. I think he can help you with your power."

"What can he do?" David said.

"Show him young eagle." AJ said.

Shada stepped back and focused very hard. Shada started to float and got higher and higher before dropping back to the ground.

"He can fly?" David said.

"Not yet." AJ said. "Maybe you can help him."

"Big bro and I saw you flying the other day." Shada said. "Can you help me?"

"I think I can." David said. "We can start tommorow morning."

"Tommorow night." AJ said. "Our elders say we can only use our powers at night. So it will have to be tomorrow night."

"Okay tommorrow night then." David said.

"Yes, I'm going to become strong just like you." Shada said smiling at AJ.

"Yes you will, now go get some sleep." AJ said.

Shada went to get some sleep.

"He looks like a nice kid." David said.

"He is all I have left." AJ said. "Their used to be more of us. My people had a great number of mutants before the raid happened. We were attacked and my parents were killed along with many others. Now my brother and I are the only ones left."

"I'm sorry AJ." David said.

"It's not your fault." AJ said. "Come I want to show you something."

AJ led him to a shed outside of the reservation. He opened it to show him what is inside. A motorcycle and an abundance of weapons from pistols to rifles.

"My people allow me to travel outside of our land." AJ said. "I bring some of these for hunting and protection. I can channel my power through some of these guns so I don't need for me to use real bullets."

"So, you have your on personal armory." David said looking around. "I'm not a big fan of guns."

"Most people aren't." AJ said. "I understand."

"This is a beauty though." David said looking at AJ's motorcycle.

"It was my father's." AJ said.

"He had good taste." David said. "I wish Logan could be here to see this."

"Who?" AJ said.

"Oh, he is a friend." David said.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed. David's recovery went well and so did Shada's training to learn how to fly. It was nice there. One day David received a phone call his friend Sarah about a man named William Stryker and some high level government organization holding a young mutant female hostage. David knew he had to go. He needed to save her. David packed his things and prepared to go home.

""I'm coming with you." AJ said.

"Look, I appreciate everything you and your people have done for me but, that isn't happening." David said.

"Weither you like or not I'm coming." AJ said. "It's way too dangerous to be a one man 'll get yourself killed. WIth our combined strength we can get this done in no time."

"What about your people?" David asked.

"Their comes a time when you must take a journey outside of ours lands to find yourself and your true purpose. It's time for me to take my journey."

"I could use some help." David said. "Let's do this."

AJ turned to his little brother.

"Shada, take care of our people while I'm away." AJ said. "I don't know when I will return. Be strong."

"I will." Shada said.

The brothers shared an embrace. AJ went to the shed. Armed himself with some guns and got on his motorcycle. Him and David went to David's house. Bringing a change of clothes. It might be a long trip. Together that went to Canada following the coordinates that Sarah had given David. Finding the place heavily guarded. It has solders who will shot first and ask questions later. The two mutants agree that using the trees what the best plan of attack. Jumping from tree to tree quickly and quietly they infiltrated the base. AJ shot down the guards at the watchtowers and David took down any guard in his path.

"Tell what I want to know?" David demanded picking one of the guards up.

"I'm not telling you shit." The guard said.

"Look, I'm about to become your worst nightmare if you don't tell me what I want to know."

"Bite me." The guard said spitting on him. "Drown me, break my limbs, you'll get nothing out of me."

"Allow me." AJ said pointing his gun right at the guard's head. "You have untill I count to five before I fire. One."

"You won't do it." The guard said.

"Two." AJ said.

"Wait." The guard said.

"I spill my guts if I were you." David added.

"Three." AJ said.

"Please." The guard said.

"Four." AJ said.

"Okay, I'll talk." The guard said and AJ removed the gun from his head.

"How do we get inside?" David asked.

"To open the gate you need all three key cards and a code." The guard said. "Us guards carry the key cards. I have one of the key cards. I don't know who has the others and the code is in the watchtower."

"Good boy." David said knocking him out and taking the keycard.

After searching the other fallen guards they retrieved the other two key cards. Entering the watchtower a man who looked like a world champion bodybuilder was waiting for them. Knowing they couldn't overpower him the used the speed to out maneuver him. AJ took out his knees and David applied a chokehold on him.

"What's the code?" David said.

"I can't breathe." The big guy said struggling to get oxygen.

"That's not our problem." David said. "The code now."

"Nine, four ,one, six, zero." The guy said.

AJ punched in the code with the key cards and the gates opened. When the entered the gates the big guy punched the alert button and sirens went off. So David and AJ fought off all the guys as the came in the facility. The two mutants came to the main room. The saw a man on the video screen.

"Ah, two mutants who have graced me with their presence in my area." The man said with a smile as if he was expecting this.

"Where is the girl?" David said.

"Don't cocern yourself with her." The man said. "You should be more worried about saving your own skin."

"And just what do you mean by that?" AJ said.

"Go deeper down the rabbit hole and find out." He said turning off the video screen.

David and AJ continued going further into the base. They entered a room with notes laying across the ground. Seeing a red light going around the room AJ turned around a pointed his gun at the person doing it.

"Drop the gun lady." AJ said. "Please I don't want to hurt you."

The woman dropped the gun immediately and AJ lowered his.

"Please don't hurt me." She said.

"Where is the girl?" David asked.

"Please, I just went to go home." She said pulling out two tasers.

David and AJ turned to leave when the she tasered both of the leaving them unconscious on the ground.

"Good work Samantha." The man from the video screen said coming into the room.

"Thank you general." She said.

"I think they will make excellent test subjects for X-23 don't you think?" He said.

"Best so far." Samantha said.

* * *

David and AJ woke up in a makeshift forest.

"Where are we?" David said.

"Beats me." AJ said.

"Your in my jungle." The general said. "I once read that some wolves only hunt the best possible prey they can. By best possible I mean the toughest and strongest they can find. To them the trill of the hunt can be better than eating the prey they caught. Isn't that simply phenomenal."

"Your creeping me out." AJ said.

"If only your opinion mattered." He said. "The hunt starts now."

Two turrets rose from the ground and started shooting at them. They manged to escape. This jungle was full of traps, cliffs and other hazzards. But that wasn't the only thing they had to worry about. They were being followed.

"We got to get out of here and save the girl." David said. "I just got to figure a way of of this…"

"Get down." AJ said knocking David to the ground.

"What was that about." David said.

"Look." AJ said pointing to the tree.

A knife was stuck in the tree. David looking up to see a girl flying at him.

"Woah." David said getting out of the way.

David manged to evade all of her attacks. Pulling the knife out of the tree she continued her attacking David. AJ grabbed her from behind.

"Who are you?" AJ said.

She didn't answer as she broke free cut AJ and left them to regroup.

"I think we found her." David said.

"What makes you so sure." AJ said. "She didn't look like a damsel in distress or someone who needs recusing."

"Did you see that thing on her collar." David said. "I don't think that is one their for fashion."

"Okay so what's the plan?" AJ said.

"We just have to draw her in to a place where their aren't any cameras." David said.

They continued to walk through the jungle when X-23 surprised them with another attack. David manged to disarm X-23 of her knife. David thinking he know had the advantage was in for a rude awakening when she showed her two adamantium claws.

"Well this plan just got shot straight to hell." David said charging X-23.

AJ was laying in wait in a tree with a spare gun watching the fight. Waiting to get a good enough angle to shot off the collar on X-23. David wasn't doing to good against her. She tripped him and rasing her hand ready to make the last blow. AJ fired his shot and she dodged it. X-23 turn her attention to AJ.

"That's enough, stand down X-23." The general said. "This is over. Take the prisoners to their cell."

David and AJ were taking to a holding cell.

"Well that plan failed." AJ said. "She is way tougher than she looks."

"Maybe it wasn't a complete failure." David said remembering a talk he once had with Logan and how X-23 fought.

"What do you mean?" AJ said.

"She is feral." David said. "If we can get that collar off her and I can prove to be her alpha I'm sure we can save her."

"What makes you so sure? AJ asked.

"I know I can do it." David said. "I have another plan. But I'm going to need you to do something. Do you trust me?"

"What do I have to do?" AJ said.

"I'm going to need you to be bait." David said.

"Bait?" AJ said.

"Do you trust me?" David said.

"I trust you." AJ said.

"Now we wait." David said.

A few hours and a meal later. The general William Stryker and X-23 came to their cell.

"David was it?" Sryker asked.

"How do you know my name?" David asked.

"I have been watching you since you have come into contact with Logan." Stryker said. "I'm sure your departure from the X-Men must have been heart breaking."

"Maybe, but how come X-23 isn't wearing that collar she had on when she was chasing us." David asked starting the plan.

"I don't need to use if she takes her medicine." Stryker said pulling out a syringe. "You and your friend you become accustomed to this after you two undergo the adamantuim process."

"I see" David said gathering up some energy.

David blew the door open at Stryker and AJ rushed out of the room taking X-23 with him. Dropping her down in another room. From what David had told him. When she is freed from Sryker's control her inner animal will come out. He just needs to withstand the storm until David comes to the rescue. Her claws come out and she attacks him.

"Next time he is the bait." AJ said out loud.

He manged to take her back. X-23 had another claw in her foot and stabs AJ in between the ribs. AJ crumbles down to the floor and X-23 moves in for the kill. She hesitates and David comes into the room. He remember Logan telling him when it comes to mutants that are feral you need to show dominance to prove you're the alpha.

"We here to help you." David said to X-23.

She didn't listen and swung her claws at him. David grabs her wrist and pulls her up so their face to face.

"We are trying to help you." David screamed at X-23.

She calmed down. David helps AJ to his feet.

"You didn't say she had another claw at her feet." AJ said.

"I didn't know." David said. "Must of hurt like hell."

"You ain't lying." AJ said clutching his ribs. "Now let's get out of here."

The three of the make their way to the exit. The guards are closing in on them. AJ stops and turns to face the guards.

"Get her out of here." AJ said. "All catch up later."

"This is no time to be a fucking hero." David said.

"I'm slowing you guys down." AJ said pulling out his spare gun. "I'll catch up. Now go."

X-23 runs toward AJ and starts sniffing him.

"Um….okay." AJ said confused. "You do stuff like that."

X-23 runs back to David and motions for him to follow her.

"You better not get your dumbass killed." David called out to AJ before following X-23.

Together David and X-23 made their way to the exit only to be met with a helicopter. It locked on to them and began to open fire at them.

"You must be fucking kidding me." David said taking cover.

The helicopter continued to fire at them.

"X grab my hand and hold on tight." David said extending his hand.

X-23 took his hand. David rose several feet in the air. Flying directly at the chopper. Stopping a few bullets and sending back at the copper. X-23 extended he claws slicing the helicopper in half. They looked back at the base before flying away.

Landing a couple hundred miles away they went to a dinner. Entering the dinner the were met with a kind woman.

"And what my I do for you kids." The woman said.

"I'm David and this is my sister." David said. "We were camping with our parents and got lost. Is there a phone that we can use."

"Yes, it's right over there." She said.

David went to make a call. He called up Logan to tell him about his discovery.

"Kid." David heard Logan on the phone.

"Hey, there is something no someone who I think you need to meet." David said. "Meet me in central park tomorrow."

"You got it." Logan said.

David hung up the phone. The woman came over to see if everything was cool.

"Did you get your parents?" The woman asked.

"Yes I did." David said.

"Can I get you guys anything?" She asked.

"We don't have any money ma'am." David said.

"It's on the house." The woman said. "It's been awhile since I met kids as nice as you two are."

"Okay thanks." David said. "Can we get two hamburgers well done."

"May I get your names?" The woman asked.

"Well um..I'm David and this is my little sister Laura." He said.

"Two bugers coming right up." The woman said.

David and Laura ate their hamburgers. Laura much more hungrily than David. If he didn't tell her to slow down and chew her food she probably would have choked. After thanking the woman one more time they left the dinner. Laura started to sniff the air catching a familiar scent. She started to tug at Davids arm.

"What is it?" David asked.

"He is close." Laura said. "Come on."

Laura ran into the woods with David following her. They were in the forest for awhile when David stop. David cleared the brush to see AJ laying in the tree.

"He's alive." David said.

He flew up and got him from the tree. Deciding to let him rest they made camp right there. Gathering firewood wasn't hard. After making a campfire AJ started to stir.

"Laura." She said.

"I couldn't call you X-23." David said. "It sounds too much like a codename. I don't know many people with a name like that."

"No why Laura?" She asked.

"I guess you look like a Laura to me." David said with a smile.

"I like that name." AJ said sitting up. "Do you have any water?"

"Their is a river not far from here." David said.

"Got it." AJ said going to the river.

"I like Laura too." Laura said.

"What's your real name?" David asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Do you remember life before you were captured?" David asked.

"I wasn't captured, I grew up their." She said. Hearing that made David's hatred grow for William Stryker.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." AJ said returning from the river.

Laura saw that the wound she gave him is still bleeding. She started to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Laura said.

"About what?" AJ said.

Laura pointed to his wound.

"Don't sweat it." AJ said. "Actaully I'm about to fix that up right now."

AJ pulled at a small box that kept bark from the sacred tree in it.

"You have the stuff from that tree?" David said.

"I always keep some on my person." AJ said.

"I never did see you make the stuff." David said.

David and Laura watched as AJ made the tea.

"It's not as much but, it should do the trick." AJ said.

As AJ drank the tea Laura saw his wounds start to heal.

"Well I think we should get some sleep." David said laying down. "Good night."

AJ and Laura looked up to the sky and saw that it's a full moon.

"The moon is always so beautiful." AJ said. "I guess my wolf deserves to be let loose."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

AJ extended his hand and Laura took it.

"Close your eyes and try to relax, you'll understand." AJ said.

Laura closed her eyes. AJ went into his meditation. The shadows began to surround them. Feeling this Laura started to tense up and squeeze AJ hand more tightly. The shadows are released and two wolves emerged from the shadows. Together they roamed the each other for most of the night. AJ released the trance.

"Wow." Laura said.

"Cool huh." AJ said.

"Very cool." Laura.

"Time to get some sleep." AJ said laying down on the ground.

Laura snuggled next to him. At first AJ just moved over to give her more room. Only for Laura to once again move closer to him. Laura was comfortable feeling AJ's warmth.

* * *

The next day David and AJ woke up to the sounds and smell of cooking meat. They saw Laura by the campfire cooking the meat.

"Smells like deer." AJ said.

"It is." Laura said. "Killed one about a half hour ago. It's almost ready."

"How did you learn to hunt growing up in a lab?" David asked.

"It felt kind of natural." Laura said.

David was very stiff from sleeping on the ground. Laura took notice this. Putting her knee in his back and her hands on his shoulders she cracked his back. The pain was worse at first the a wave a pleasure can over him.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you." David said.

"I learned and study the human body." Laura said returning to the fire. "I know how to kill you and kickstart the body is needed. The food is ready."

She handed David and AJ a stick. Laura tore into the meat like the burger last night. After eating AJ found his bike, David to Laura hand and they went to David's apartment in New York.

"You have got to be kidding me." David said.

"What is it?" AJ asked.

"I forgot my keys." David said.

David as about to break down the door when Laura stopped him. She used her claw to pick the lock on the door.

"I call first to shower." AJ said heading for the bathroom.

After taking showers and changing their clothes they went to meet Logan. Going to the garage David got on his own bike. He handed Laura his helmet. At first she refused to wear it. Even though having a adamantium head would suffice David insisted that she wear it so she did. So David and AJ started their bikes and went to central park. Searching for a minute or two they found Logan.

"Long time no see kid." Logan said.

Laura released her claws and attacked him.

"Laura he's a friend stop." David said.

"It's no good kid, she's feral." Logan said. "I have to show me dominance."

AJ was trying to run damage control but, someone had already called the police. Logan tried raising his voice at her. It didn't work. David had to do something before it got out of hand. So he jumped in front of Logan.

"Laura stand down, he isn't going to hurt us." David said.

Laura retracted her claws and lowered herself to him. AJ breathed a sigh of relief.

"Incredable.' Logan said. "And who is this?"

"I'm AJ, helped David on his last adventure." AJ said.

"He doesn't look like much." Logan said.

That comment caused Laura to growl at him.

"Their is no way I would be alive without him." David said. "Let's get out of here before the cops show up."

Getting on their bikes, David handed Laura the helmet that she accepted without question this time. Returning to David apartment, Laura took a seat on the couch while the men talked. David went to the fridge.

"Nice digs you have here." Logan said.

"You want a beer?" David asked Logan

"What kind of question is that?" Logan said.

"Your right." David said tossing him a beer. AJ pulled up some chairs so they could talk.

"Where's your beer?" Logan said looking at AJ.

"He doesn't drink." David said.

"Whatever." Logan said that incited another growl from Laura.

"You okay?" AJ said looking over at Laura.

She started to squid in on the couch.

"She's bonded to the two of you." Logan said causing David to spit out his beer.

He remembered Logan telling him about mate bonds that feral mutants have.

"Not like that." Logan says. "She has a pack bond with you."

"What about me?" AJ said.

"She is close to you." Logan said. "Your bond is different. I know she is very possessive of you."

"Well the reason I called you here is that…." David said.

"She's not my kin." Logan said. "I can't take her in."

"How did you know what I was going to ask you?" David said taking a glance at Laura.

"It makes sense." Logan said. "She is like me. Her scent is different though. Also she has one less claw hand."

"The third one comes out of her feet." AJ said causing Logan to spit out some beer.

"Your kidding me." Logan said. "No your serious."

"I am." AJ said. "It was the worst pain I had ever felt."

"Where did you find her?" Logan asked.

"The Canadian Rockies." David said. "A goverment building. A man named William Stryker was running it. He wanted to put me through a adamantium bonding process. He escaped before we could any more information out of him. Although we were getting out of their as well."

"Weapon X" Logan said.

"That's werid." AJ said.

"What's weird?" Logan said.

"She's known as X-23." AJ said.

"They tried to clone me 22 other times they sure are persistent." Logan said.

"Look, I know your not going to let this go." David said. "If you ever find any lead to your past I want in. I want to find Stryker myself. I do owe him the ass kicking you do but, I want to get some puches in as well. I know AJ can help too."

"You got it." Logan said. "But, what are we going to do with her?"

"I was hoping you would take her back with you to the mansion." David said.

"No, I want to stay with you guys." Laura said getting off the couch.

"So, she does speak." Logan said.

Laura glared at him.

"Don't fight me on this." David said. "It's a great place. A lot of people your age with powers like yours. You can fight and tear things apart as much as you like. The can help you more than more or AJ can. It's the best place for you right now."

Laura looked at AJ wanted his opinion.

"I with David on this Laura." AJ said feeling a tug at his heart. "This place sounds like the best place for you."

"You enrolling their as well?" Logan said.

"No, I need to return to my people as soon as possible." AJ said.

"I want to go with you." Laura said running up and hugging AJ.

AJ separated them.

"You need to stay here." AJ said.

"I'll tell you what." David said. "Three month is all I ask for. Stay at the institute for three months. If you don't like it then you can stay with me. You can even visit me on the weekends. Deal?"

"Deal." Laura said.

"I'll even drop you off." David said. "You coming AJ?"

"Yeah." AJ said.

Going to the garage David didn't even have to hand her the helmet this time. They rode up to the gates of the X-Mansion.

"This is as far as I can go." David said letting Laura get off. "Three months."

David saw a familiar yellow jacket in the window. He gave Laura a hug.

"I'll see you again." AJ said.

"Promise." Laura said.

"Promise." AJ said bringing Laura in for a hug.

Laura didn't want to let go and neither did AJ but, it was for the best. They watched Logan take Laura past the gates before riding off.

"Okay will this is it." AJ said.

"If you ever need anything, call me and i'll be their." David said.

"Same here." AJ said.

AJ rode off to return to his people. David watched him go.

* * *

A few days later.

David received a phone call.

"Hello." David said.

"Judement day you little shit." David heard Stryker on the other line.

"How did you get my number?" David asked.

"That doesn't matter." Styker said. "I know that your little friend lives on a reservation with his people. I know he is almost home. I also know that his reservation is about to burn to the fucking ground. And there's not a damn thing you can do to stop it."

Stryker hung up. David screamed in frustration.

"Chuck are you there." David though as hard is a could. "Please be there."

"I'm here David." Charles Xavier said. "What is the problem?"

"I need your help." David said. "My friend AJ. His home is about to be destroyed. Can you send anyone to this place."

"I'll do what I can." Charles said.

"Thanks Chuck." David said.

Get jumped into the air and flew as fast as he could the reservation.

* * *

AJ was in a bar at the time to get something in him before the ride home. AJ drank some lemonade.

'I take the tab friend." A girl said.

"You have my thanks." AJ said. "You wish you good fortune."

"Who needs good fortune." The girl said.

"Excuse me?" AJ said.

"I jsut saying." She continued. "The only that's certain in this life is money. Some of the worst people in the world are filthy rich and god does nothing to stop them. Hey if you can't beat them join them. Your cute and all but, nice guys finish last."

"I don't think so." AJ said. "Thank for paying but, I have to go."

AJ left the bar.

"No hurry."

AJ continued to ride home is now seeing a could of smoke. A bad feeling started to grow. He fought the tears starting to form in his eyes. He prayed it wasn't what he though it was. Using his powers to give his motorcycle a boost as he rushed home. His worst fear has come to light. His home was in flames. Bodies lay dead everywhere. Shada he had to find Shada.

"BIg brother." He heard Shada say.

He rushed over to see Shada laying under the sacred tree that has fallen on top of him.

"Shada, I'm here." AJ said.

"I knew you would come." Shada said.

AJ tried to lift the tree but, it was too heavy. He remembered that David said if he called for him that he would come.

"DAVID." AJ screamed at the top of his lungs. "DAVID, DAVID WHERE ARE YOU. DAVID."

With all of his might he could lift the tree.

"Big brother, out elders wanted you to have this." Shada pushed a bag toward him.

Inside the bag were seeds of the sacred tree. The elders were going to give it to him as a gift for completing his journey.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out." AJ said as tears fall from his face.

"Send me home big brother." Shada said. "I want to see mom and dad."

"I can't." AJ said.

"You must." Shada said.

"DAVID." AJ called for him one more time. "PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP."

With tears in his eyes he loaded his gun with a single bullet. Taking Shada's hand in his own.

"My the gods carry you home to mom and dad." AJ said shooting his younger brother in the head.

David dropped down at the reservation to it in flames, dead bodies everywhere and AJ cradling Shada's lifeless body. Soon after that the X Blackbird came down over the reservation.

* * *

The X-Man allowed AJ to stay with them. The X-Man tried their best to comfort him after losing his people, his home and more importantly his little brother. Laura was hurting the most seeing AJ like this.

"You want something to eat?" Kitty asked.

"No." AJ said.

"Get some fresh air?" Jubilee asked.

"No." AJ said.

"How bout some training?" Logan said.

"I just want to be alone." AJ said.

That night AJ packed his bags and prepare to leave the Mansion. Laura wa waiting for him at the door.

"Where are you going?" Laura said.

"None of your damn business ." AJ said. "Now get out of the way."

"Please, I want to help." Laura tried to reason with him.

"You want to help huh." AJ said. "Can you revive my people? Can you turn back time and save my former home. Can you bring my little brother back from the dead?"

"We both know I can't do that." Laura said.

"I didn't think so." AJ said.

"I'm going to let you leave." Laura said.

"And how do you plan to keep me here?" AJ asked.

Laura claws started to show.

"I see." AJ said.

"I will break every bone in your body." Laura said.

"Oh really?" AJ said.

"If that what it will take to make you stay." Laura said.

"I don't want to be here." AJ said.

"Just give it one more day." Laura pleaded. "Please."

"Okay, I'll stay for one more day." AJ said.

"Thank you." Laura said.

AJ took his bags back to Laura's room. When Laura was asleep AJ got up and disappeared into the night.

The girl from the bar watched AJ leave the mansion.

You can save the dammed." She said. ""In the trial for humanity, the defense rests."

* * *

Author's note. This is a flashback chapter. I'm still on the fence about going back to moonlight butterlfy. I don't know yet.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up this morning feeling a little tired. I got to get back in the superhero gig back into my schedule. I took a shower and got dressed. I decided that I should tell Ganke about what happened yesterday. I go over to his house and knock on his door. His door swings open and he quickly brings me in. Ganke locks the door.

"Hey man, where is the fire?" I said.

Ganke has a big smile on his face.

"Miles, is he back?" Ganke asked.

"Spidey is back." I said. Ganke brought me in for a hug.

"What you did at Roxxon is all over the news." Ganke said. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I said. I have got to start watching the news more.

"Did you and Spider-Woman really save a member of the X-Men?" Ganke said.

"Yeah, we did." I answered.

"That's so cool." Ganke said.I really think he believes being a superhero is just like how it is in the movies. Although sometimes it is. "Was it Wolverine?"

"No." I answered.

"Man, I was really hoping it was him." Ganke said disappointed. "I thought because he would owe you a favor he could sign a poster or something. Wait, did you save Shadowcat? Did she give you a thank you kiss? "

"No, I didn't save Shadowcat." I said. "I saved a guy. Why would I want a thank you kiss from a guy?"

"Oh my god, you saved Professor X." Ganke said.

"No, didn't save Professor X." I said. That would have been awesome though. "We saved a Karma."

"Karma, I heard he beat the Juggernaut all by himself." Ganke said. "He has his own team and everything."

"He is a really cool guy." I told him. "I wonder how the train guys up their at the school for mutants because that guy is huge."

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's good." Ganke said. "I heard that Emma Frost is a great cook."

The story David told is still in my head. About the being captured and possibly having to undergo some experiments and stuff.

"But, there is something about Roxxon that is still bothering me." I said.

"Really, like what?" Ganke said.

"The story he told me was that if we didn't save him when we did he would have been sent to another lab to have been cloned or something." I told Ganke said.

"Trust me Miles, I'm sure that the technology for clone hasn't been invented yet." Ganke said. "That is all conspiracy theories. People said that they made clones of Peter Parker and Captain America but, I hasn't seen any proof yet. Next thing people like that are going to tell me is that somewhere in Canada they made a clone of Wolverine expect it's a girl with claws sticking out of feet. Get real."

Maybe Ganke is right. I need to get this stuff out of my head and focus on taking Roxxon down. There is no way they could do cloning experiments. There is just no way.

"Yeah, your right." I said. "I just hope he was the only guy there that needed saving."

"I heard another guy was their that disappeared when you guys got their." Ganke said. "Reports say that it was the same biker guy that fought Cloak and Dagger at Lucky Changs."

"It was a guy named Black Wolf or something." I said. "That guy is bad news."

"I don't know who that is." Ganke said. "I'll look into it for you."

"Thanks, let me know what you can find out." I said. Ganke is always has my back.

"Do you have any plans for the day?" Ganke asked. "I'm not doing anything."

"Not yet, I have to call Kate though." I said. She texted me last night before I suited up. I promised her I call her today. "I got to go. I'll see you later."

I made my to the door.

"Miles." Ganke said.

"Yeah." I said facing him.

"It's good that Spider-man has returned." Ganke said. "I hope he's here to stay."

"I think so." I told Ganke before leaving. At least for the time being anyway.

I left Ganke's house and I called Kate.

"Miles?" I heard Kate say. I love how she says my name.

"Hey, I promised that I call." I said. "Maybe we could do something."

"I'm going shopping today." Kate said. "How about after dinner we meet up at the fountain nearby the school. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." I said. The fountain is where Kate and I had our first kiss. The first of many so it was a good start if I do say so myself.

"Then I will see you later." Kate said.

"I think you will." I said.

I hung up the phone and went home.

* * *

Jessica said not to go on patrol and to just lay low. I waited for a call and soon enough I got one. It's Jessica calling me.

"Hello." I said.

"Miles, how soon can you get to my apartment." Jessica said. "David's friend is here."

"Give me about five minutes." I said.

"Bring your suit." Jessica said before she hung up.

I put on my suit and swung to Jessica's house. When I got their I didn't see anybody. I opened the window and came in.

"Is anybody home?" I said.

It is very dark in here. I know it was Jessica that called me. I wonder what happened. My spider sense started to tingle. I felt someone behind me. I turned around and threw a punch as hard is I could. Whoever it was grabbed my arm and slammed me on the ground. I could feel my arm being bent in ways it shouldn't. This is the worst pain I have ever been in. Knowing I had to do something I worked my way up to a solid base and ran backwards slamming my attacker against the wall. I heard the person yelp. It sounded like a girl. I got my arm free and jumped away. I saw that it was a girl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She said nothing. Thinking fast the second she raised left arm I used my web shooters to immobilize it. She tried to pull it free but, she could get it done. It may not look like much but, my webs are stronger than they look.

"Now, maybe if you can tell me your name or why your here?" I said. "Also maybe it you ask me nicely I will help you out of the predicament you're in."

She just growled at me. I knew that I had the advantage. Or so I thought, I saw claws come out of hands like Wolverine and used them to get her arm free. You have got to be kidding me. Their was only two claws on each hand though. Just who is this girl?

I used my spider camouflage to buy myself some time to think. That didn't work at all. The second I knew see couldn't see me she started sniffing around. Next thing I know, I'm on my back with her claws near my throat.

"Next time don't put on some much old spice." She said.

"But it blocks odor for sixteen hours." I countered. For the record it does.

"Now, maybe if you beg me very nicely I will let you go." She said.

I thought I was a goner.

"That's enough Laura, you proved your point now let him up." I heard David say.

She got off me and extended her hand to let me up. I took up and she helped me back up to my feet.

"You okay Miles?" Jessica said coming out of another room.

"What just happened?" I ask. Is this some kind of prank or superhero joke that I don't know about?

"I can explain." David said coming out of the same room Jessica was in. "Laura is very um...picky about who she works with. I put in a good word for you but, she wanted to see how you fight before she did anything else with you."

"Your kidding me right?" I said. That is the kind of thing is that? I heard about trust issues but, this is pushing it.

"Ask her yourself." David said.

I looked at the girl who I assume is Laura.

"So did I pass?" I ask.

"Well...your not the worst person I have ever faced." She told me.

I think I'll take that as a yes. Wait a second, Laura, I started looking at the girl up and down. She can't be. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Your Laura, the Laura from David's story." I ask. "The same Laura who went with David to track down AJ."

"That's me." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But….but…" I stammered.

"But what?" She said. I can tell she is starting to get annoyed with me.

"You look like your my age." I said.

"We are around the same age." She said. "Give or take a year or two. I'm not seeing what you're getting at."

"I just can't belive that someone my age was or is able to do all the stuff he said you are capable of." I said. "I thought you were around Jessica age."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jessica said. "You calling me old?"

"No." I said. Girls always get mad when people talk about their age. Even Kate got mad at me when I brought up her age one time. I don't get it and probably never will.

"In any case, you are coming with us when we hit the streets." David said.

"Okay, and what are you doing?" I said looking at Jessica.

"I'm heading to the Hellicarrier." She said. "I want to she if S.H.I.E.L.D. as any intel on Black Wolf and his whereabouts or patterns."

Jessica left leaving me with the X-Men.

"So what's the plan when we find this guy?" I ask. "Get the information about Roxxon and take him to jail right. I mean the guy is nothing more than a super powered criminal right?"

"Wrong, AJ is a kind soul." Laura screamed at me. "You don't know anything about him."

"Laura calm down." David said. "Go into the other room and cool off."

Laura went into the other room.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Sorry about that." David said. "It's not what you did it's just that we have a past with him. He is a very sensitive subject with Laura. I think I am the only person she'll talk to about AJ. She still thinks of him as a friend."

"What about you?" I ask. "Do you still thin of him as a friend?"

"I do." David said. "He is a friend. He's just going through a dark time right now. I remember I was in his shoes once. Even though I didn't know it and tried to push them away. It was that time that I needed my friends most. He needs us right now and I won't turn my back on him. Not when he needs me the most."

"I understand." I said. I really do know where he is coming from.

"Ready to head out?" David said. "Though you don't need your costume for this. Street chothles will be just fine."

"Okay." I said.

After changing we got on the streets. From what David said if AJ is still in New York. Laura will find him. After fighting her I belive she can.

* * *

Meanwhile

AJ was still in New York. AJ had a small apartment in Brooklyn. He heard a knock on his door. He got up to open the door. He couldn't belive who he saw. It was the same girl who he had met in the bar before he returned home.

"Why are you here?" AJ said. "How did you find me?"

She let herself in. She took a seat on his couch.

"How about you take a seat next to me." She said.

AJ pulled a gun out and put it to her head.

"I will ask you one more time." AJ said. "Why are you here and how did you find me?"

"So hasty." She said. "Well Roxxon gave me your info. So that's how I found you. I did find you before but, your friends got to you before I did. Anyway I thought I see how you are doing. Not bad if I may say."

AJ put his gun away.

"What do you want from me?" AJ said. "Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone."

She went up to him and put a finger on his mouth.

"Hush now, I know what you need young wolf." She said. "I have your best interests in mind. I know it's not about the brotherhood, or the X-men. I know that it's all about you. Isn't that right AJ."

"Right." AJ said. "I don't even know what to call you."

"Call me Viper." She said.

She leans in to kiss AJ. AJ leans in as well. Before their lips touch AJ has a vision a Laura. AJ backs away.

"What's the matter?" Viper said.

"Nothing." AJ said looking at his watch. "I have to be somewhere right now."

"Can I come?" Viper asked.

"Do as you please." AJ said putting on his jacket and pulling his hood over his head.

"Is that a yes?" Viper asked.

"Take it however you like to." AJ said before leaving.

"Whoever said white is the prettiest color obviously hasn't seen this guy in black." Viper said following AJ out the door.

* * *

Back to Miles.

We have been riding around for hours. Because David's bike is in the shop to get repaired, we take Jessica car. Laura is riding shotgun with her head out the window like a dog. I'm about to fall asleep.

"I'm starting to think we should call it for at least the time being." David said.

"I agree." I said.

"Wait." Laura said. "I got something. He's here. He is heading east."

David floors it and off we go. That woke me up. Finally some action.

"I see his bike." David said. "Who is that riding on the backseat?"

I look out the window and see a woman on the backseat holding on rather tightly to AJ.

"Beats me." I said.

We follow him of about five minutes or so when he stops outside of a place called GO Studios. It's a very tall building. I remember Gwen telling me she modeled here for a magazine once. AJ gets off his bike and walks into the building with the girl following him. David turns to us.

"Laura, Miles and I are going in their." David said. "You stay here ok."

She nods her head.

We get out of the car and walk in.

"Just be cool." David said.

"I'm frosty." I said.

David chuckles a bit. We walk in and it was empty. I'm sure that he went in here. I wonder why a place like this is empty. David and I walk over to the elevators. We see one close. He pushes for another one.

"If I were him I would head to the top floor." David said.

The elevator comes and we head for the top floor.

The doors open and we can hear talking. We lean against the wall and listen for a moment.

"I'm glad you could make AJ." I hear a voice said. "And who is your friend?"

"She is not my friend." AJ said. "Now why have you called me here?"

"To discuss business." The man said. I'm sure it's a guy. "I know you sold your services to Roxxon and I would like to use you for future projects."

"Oh really, I didn't know you paid people Magneto." AJ said. Magneto, is he talking the famous supervillian Magneto.

"Magneto." David said.

"Well, if I can have your sworn loyalty to the Brotherhood then how about I temporally have your services." Magneto said.

"I thought I already told you that I walk alone." AJ said. "I'll need to think about it."

We didn't hear anything for a minute or two.

"Viper, leave me." AJ said. "I have some unfinished business I need to deal with."

Is that girl's name. That doesn't sound good.

"Time to change into Spider-Man" David whispered to me. "Go now."

David walks out and meets AJ to buy me some time to change. I use my spider camouflage to get downstairs undetected. I ran as fast as I could to the car. Laura is still there just as David told her to be. I pop open the truck and pull out my suit. Laura comes out of the car to see what I'm doing.

"Did you guys find him." Sha asked.

"Yeah, he's on the top floor probably fighting David as we speak." I said getting my web shooters.

I run into an alley to change into my suit. She ran in the opposite direction. I don't have time to think about where she is going. All I know is that I'm going to help David take this guy down.

Meanwhile (This will be told in third person.)

AJ and David stared each other down. Rain started to fall.

"We don't have to this." David said as lightning flashed.

"You knew as well as I that this day would come." AJ said. "Give me all you got."

Another flash of lightning and the two friends charged each other. David threw a punch. AJ ducked it. AJ gave David a series of combos to the head and body. David picked AJ up and slammed them through a wall. While AJ was on the ground David jumped on top of AJ to unleash a punch to Aj's stomache broke the ground beneath them and they fall down another floor.

"Give up?" David said.

AJ didn't answer.

"You want some more?" David said. "Okay then."

David walked up to AJ. Grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up to his face. AJ playing possum hit with camera. Pushing David up against the wall, AJ hit him with knee to his gut. David is starting to buckle under this attack. That's when Miles came into the room and jumped on top of AJ's back. AJ got Miles off of him and threw him into David. Miles got back up and charged AJ again hitting him with a dropkick. David getting his second wind got up and slammed AJ into the ground.

"I thought you could use some help." Miles said.

"I had him right where I wanted him." David said.

"That's not what I saw." Miles said.

AJ got up and swept Miles of his feet. AJ grabbed a his pistol and hit Miles with the blunt end of it knocking him out. David attacked AJ with a kick to the ribs. AJ grabbed David's had and slammed it a wall. David collapsed on the ground. AJ pulled out his gun and pointed it at David's head. AJ looked over to where Miles was to see that's he's not their. Miles dropped down from above AJ and knocked the gun out of his hands.

"What do you know about Roxxon's labs?" Miles asked.

"What does it's matter to you?" AJ said.

"Everything." Miles said kicking AJ in the gut.

Using his webs he flipped AJ over. Miles punched AJ in the face.

"Now what do you know about Roxxon's labs?" Miles asked again. "Where did the doctor's go?"

"Not bad." AJ said getting up.

Miles went to attack AJ once more. AJ got out of the way and hit Miles with a knee in the gut. Miles fell to the floor.

"Here's a piece of advice." AJ said to Miles. "Look out for number one. Oh, and it's in Delaware. You earned that much."

AJ looked down at Miles for a moment before making his exit. As AJ walked down the stairs and made his way to the lobby he wasn't suprised to see who was waiting for him.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to see you here." AJ said.

Laura was their with her claws out.

"No more lying, fight me or surrender. " Laura said.

"Don't want to fight you." AJ said. "Your the last person in the world that I want to fight."

"Then come with me." Laura said.

"You know I can't do that." AJ said.

"Don't make me have to hurt you." Laura said.

AJ wiped the blood from mouth and put his hands up.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice." Laura said.

"Their is always a choice." AJ said.

Then he fell to the ground. Laura is in shock. She looked up to see Miles and David standing above AJ's body. Miles snuck up behind AJ and hit him with the venom blast, knocking him out.

"Take that." Miles said.

They circled around AJ's body as the rain started to slow down.

"It didn't have to come to this AJ." David said. "Your people wouldn't have wanted you to end up like this."

The lights in the room turned off. They can't see anything.

"What would you know about what my people wanted from me." They heard AJ say. "My people died you know that. I'm not crying about it but, I got some payback to do and I'm doing it my way. Everyone of you in way or another has stabbed me in the back. Every single one of you. I realized something. Gold is money and money is power and I need that power. This isn't revenge, it's the reckoning."

When the lights came back on, AJ was gone.

"AJ, where are you?" Laura whispered.

They returned to Jessica's apartment.

* * *

(Back to Miles's pov.)

Man, that fight was brutal. I hope their insurance can pay for the damages we caused. When I got there David had punched AJ through the floor. That had to hurt.

"So, Roxxon's other lab is in Delaware." David said. "I'll keep that in mind."

Laura kept looking at me. She is making me nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier." Laura said.

"It's okay." I told her. I had forgotten all about it.

David seemed lost in thought.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We have go to find him." David said.

He is still worried about this guy. He tried to kill us. It must be a X-Men thing.

"I don't get it." I said. "What's so special about this guy?"

"Can I ask you something?" Laura said.

"Shoot." I said.

"Do you wear that mask to protect yourself and your loved ones?" Laura said.

"I do." I told her. My mask conceals my secret identity. I will always try to keep my family and friends out of harm's way.

"So they are worth living for?" Laura said.

"They are." I said.

"Are they worth dying for?" Laura said.

I'm having visions of my mother fighting Venom. sacrificing herself to try to save me. To her I was worth dying for. My mom was worth dying for. Dad, Ganke, Kate, Jessica are worth dying for.

"They are." I said.

"AJ almost gave his life to free me from a base in Canada." Laura said. "He didn't even know me. He told me once that police officers swear an oath that when their in the line of duty. They must be willing to sacrifice their lives for people they don't know all the time. Without saying goodbye to their loved ones they jump into the face of danger to save someone. To me AJ is worth living for and dying for. He saved me. Now it's my turn to save him."

Those words were like a gut punch. I watched David and Laura walk out the door. David turned to me.

"We will me again someday." David said.

"I'm looking forward to it." I said. "I hope you can save him."

"Best of luck with Roxxon." David said.

We shook hands and I watched them leave.

* * *

I went home myself. I had dinner and went up to my room to chill out for a bit. I get a text from Kate.

Heading over to the fountain. Hop there. :) xoxo

I jumped out of the window and raced over to the fountain. I saw Kate standing over by the bench.

"Hey." I said.

"Their you are." Kate said.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting." I said. I hate to make girls wait.

"No, not at all." Kate said with a smile. "While I was shopping I got you something."

"You didn't have to." I said.

"Here." She handed me a box of chocolate. "It's sweet but, not as sweet as you are."

Kate brings me in for a kiss. Her lips are so soft. I really want to tell her I'm Spider-Man. I hate keeping secrets from her.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but, what's all this for?" I ask.

"Well, I want us to do something together this summer." Kate said. "Like go to the beach. Just the two of us. No Ganke, no parents, no school and no problems. Just me and you."

The sounds good to me.

"I'll have to see." I told her. "My dad has been through a lot lately."

"I understand." Kate said. "I thought it would be a little much to ask you to agree right on the spot."

"It's not that, I want to do this with you." I said. "We have to whole summer to plan something like this out."

"Your right." Kate said. "I have to get back home."

We kiss once more before saying goodbye. I have a big summer ahead of me.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Viper was watching tv in AJ's apartment. AJ was starting to wake up.

"What happened?" AJ asked.

"I saved your ass." Viper said. "They had you right where they wanted you. If I didn't take out the power you would be on your way back to the X-Mansion or in handcuffs."

"Don't expect a thank you." AJ said.

"You already said it." Viper said.

"You think that's cute." AJ said getting up.

"Relax, I didn't mean anything by it." Viper said turning off the tv and facing AJ.

AJ turned away from her.

"If you truly want what you say you desire, then you have to cut your ties to the X-Men." Viper said.

"What are you trying to say?" AJ said. "I fought them and Spider-Man back there."

"If you really wanted to you could have killed them during that fight." Viper said.

"They also could have killed me." AJ countered.

"I know that you keep a spare gun." Viper said. "You could of killed them. You made the choice not to."

"You don't tell me how to live my life." AJ said.

"What about the girl?" Viper said.

"What about her?" AJ said.

"What was all that, I don't want to fight you about?" Viper said.

"None of your damn business." AJ said as he started packing his bag.

"Whatever you say, now where you going?" Viper said.

"Nowhere that you need to know." AJ said.

"Wait, I have a question for you." Viper said.

"What?" AJ said.

"What do you know about the Hellfire Club?" Viper said.

"Never heard of them." AJ said.

"What about Emma Frost?" Viper said.

"Nope." AJ said. "What are you getting at?"

"Come with me and found out for yourself." Viper said.

* * *

Authors note: If you got the references I made in this chapter I salute you. This may be the last you see of David, Laura and AJ in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica sent me a text telling me that their are two people who saw what we did on the news and want to speak with us. We are meeting them at 8 o'clock tonight. It's about noon right now so I have time to kill before tonight. Ganke was out with his family for the day so I gave Kate a call.

"Hello." I heard Kate say.

"Hey." I said. "I um….I was wondering if you weren't doing anything. We could hang out today. No Ganke, no classmates, it's just you and me."

"Sounds like fun." Kate said. "Where do you want to go?"

"Is the mall okay?" I ask.

"Perfect." Kate said. "I'll see you in there."

She hung up the phone. Man, I'm smooth. I put on a basketball jersey and went I out to meet her at the mall.

I get to the mall in no time. I standing by the food court. I wait for about ten minutes before I can see Kate within the see of people. She is wearing powder blue t-shirt over her black jacket. With a white mini skirt. Kate snapping her fingers at me brings me back to earth.

"Hello…" Kate said. "Were you listening?"

I have no idea what she said.

"Sorry, about that." I said scratching the back of my head. "What were you saying?"

"You hungrey?" Kate asked. "Because I could really go for a burger."

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." I said.

We got two hamburger to eat. I got us a place to sit. We sat at the table and exchanged small talk while we ate.

"Mike is throwing a house party next week." Kate said. Man I hate that guy. He thinks the world revolves around him. Being captain of the basketball team doesn't make you the king of high school. "Are you going to his party?"

"Maybe." I said. "Depends on what I'm doing that day." Usaully I don't like my superhero gig interfering with my personal life but, I hoping a bad guy breaks out of prison or something like that.

"You didn't get invited, did you?" Kate said.

"I did." I told her. "It's just going to a party full of superficial people isn't on my radar at this point in time. You understand right?"

"Ganke didn't get invited?" Kate asked. She know me too well.

"No." I said. "I can't leave my boy high and dry for a party. I tried to get him an invite but, Mike said no. I don't think he's over what Ganke did."

"What do he do?" Kate asked.

"He was supposed to help Mike study for the mid terms last year." I said. "But he flaked on Mike for the new Iron man action figure. Mike ended up getting a D on the test. He was suspended from the basketball team for 3 games and the team missed the playoffs that year."

"If I was him, I'd be upset too." Kate said.

"It was a limited edition." I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me. Kate is so cute even when she's upset with me.

"The action figure had kung fu grip and the repulsor ray." I said trying to defend him.

"Did he get you one too?" Kate asked.

"What if he did?" I asked.

Kate just chuckled. I honestly don't understand girls sometimes. If anybody has a manual, I would really like to borrow it sometime. Anyway, we finish our burgers and leave the mall. I think today is going to be an awesome day.

* * *

Meanwhile.=

Viper had to AJ to her penthouse suite in Manhattan. AJ is less than enthusiastic about this change of scenery. Viper had insisted that he stay with her untill after the party that is happening tonight. After about an hour of pleading he consented to her wishes and agreed to stay in the penthouse. AJ was sitting on the couch while Viper was on the phone. He really didn't understand why he couldn't stay at his own place and wait there till the party was started or why Viper is making such a big deal about this party. When Viper got off the phone she took a seat in AJ's lap. AJ quickly threw her from him.

"Don't do that ever again." AJ said.

"I didn't know you are the strong, silent and sensitive type." Viper said.

"Can we get to the reason why I have to attend this stupid party." AJ said.

"First, it's not stupid." Viper said. "Anybody whose anybody is going to be there."

"Exectly why I shouldn't be there, I am nobody." AJ said.

"If we are going to continue to work together you have got to work on your self-esteem." Viper said. "I don't mind you having a wardrobe with only black clothing. I don't mind you always wearing your hoods or hats all the time. I don't even mind you riding that motorcycle that almost made be break a nail. But this constant brooding has got to stop."

"Their is no us." AJ said.

"You say that now." Viper said. "In any case there is someone at this party tonight who you should meet."

"And who might that be?" AJ said.

"Wait untill the party." Viper said. "But I'll tell you one thing. He can be the person to give you the power that you seek. No twists, no hidden motives, no swearing loyalty or any of that stuff."

"So what do I have to do to meet this guy?" AJ said as his curiosity is reaching its peak.

"Attend this party as my escort and he will find you." Viper said moving closer to AJ.

AJ got up and moved to the door.

"And where do you think your going?" Viper said.

"I'm heading out." AJ said. "I need time to think. Don't worry, I'll be back."

AJ left leaving Viper alone.

"You better be." Viper said. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

AJ walked the streets looking for something to do. He saw David walking on the same street as he was. He smirked when David made eye contract with him. They walked past and stopped a few feet away from each other. Even though their were other people walking by those two might as well been the only people the street.

"Go on tough guy. AJ said. "Make a move. You know you want to."

"I rather not do this here." David said. "But it all depends on you. Are you going to loosen your grip on your gun?"

"Touche." AJ said letting go of his gun and started to look around. "Where is she?"

"Around." David said. "If you want to fight, we should do it where there is nobody to get in the way"

"I agree." AJ said. "I want their to be no excuses when you lose. Also I wouldn't want all the people who hold you in such high regard to watch you fall. Stay out of my way David. I won't tell you again."

"I"ll stop you." David said. "Whatever your planning. It's not to late to come back with me. I was forgiven for my actions. So can you."

"I'll think about it." AJ said walking away.

"It's a start." David said. "He's in their somewhere."

AJ continued to walk and he stopped by a young african american male sitting on some stairs outside his house. He looked like he was down on his luck. AJ started at him for a moment. The guy began to rap.

"I don't want to live no more" He said. "Sometimes I hear death knocking at me front door. Living every day like a hustle. Another drug to juggle. A new day, A new struggle. I know it's fucked up what a lack of cake will do. A few friends want to move in and stay with me. I wish you can't help them all. But I'm unable to. Plus the rent a little late and the cable is due."

AJ took a seat next to the guy.

"Me and my girlfriend in are beefing in a serious way" The guy continued. "I used to be I'm in a curious stage. Finally got my mind made. About going our separate , her period was late."

"She was pregnant?" AJ asked.

He nodded.

"Time running out" He said. "Now she starts crying. If I don't want it. She'll want nothing to do with me. She got the abortion and I gave her the two fifty. But I was wrong. I didn't really think about it was I was getting my groove on. I can't take care of myself, never mind a newborn. I guess things got too good for too long."

"I'm sorry." AJ said.

"It's not your fault." He said. "Seem like my money gets blow too easy and I hate the mu job only pays bi-weekly. My hoopty is crap. I spent more money trying to fix it, then when I did was trying to get it. My fridge is empty but, I survive the hunger."

His cell phone rings. He looks at it and doesn't recognize the number. So he doesn't answer it.

"Who the fuck keeps calling from this private number?" He said. "Theirs crime on my mind and my nails are dirty. But the floors are really cold in the jails of Brooklyn. Depression starts talking and his voice is raspy. Because he hasn't shut up in three and a half weeks. My beard is full. My hair is nappy. These jeans aren't mine so their way too baggy. My priorities are conflicted and it's starting to gas me. Feels like my life just slipped right past me."

He looks at the people in the streets.

"See the guy there in the yellow jacket?" He asked.

"I do." AJ said.

His name is Dwayne." He said. "I just can't understand why my son is calling him daddy? This is something I feared after al these years. I gotta breathe I can't believe my ears. I'm wiping out my eyes because I'm almost in tears. But, you can't be mad because I know you haven't been there."**  
**

AJ looked down at his feet.

"I grab my girl and throw against the door." He continued. "But in the back of my mind I know it's not her fault. I'm not mad at all. I'm just bothered. To be honest I haven't been the best father. Toys 'R Us, Chuck E Chesse. I know little kids grow up with these needs. New years, christmas, or even their birthday. The least I could've done was bring him to school on the first day. I just can't believe it. This was the same way I was treated so, maybe it's history repeated."

AJ started to say something but, he raised his hand to stop him.

"Fuck what people say, only god can judge me." He said. "It doesn't matter what they heard, think, or thought. I tried to fix my shortcomings but, just came up short."

He patted AJ's leg is if he was telling him to leave. AJ got up and went down the block. When he turned around. The guy he was speaking to was gone.

* * *

AJ decided he needed to take a ride around the city. He has a couple of hours to kill before the party is supposed to start. AJ just drove. He didn't know where he was going. He found himself stopping at a cemetary in the outskirts of the city. He didn't know why but, he felt like he should stop here. It was faint power that AJ felt coming from here. It was similar to the power he felt from his homeland. He parked his bike and walked around the cemetary.

"I have never see you around here before." An old man said carrying a shovel. "Not many people actually stop by. They just roll on by. Do you know someone who is buried here?"

"I'm sorry if I'm tresspassing." AJ said. "It's just...is their something special about this place?"

"Not that I know of." The old man said walking up to him and taking a closer look. "Do I know you from somewhere? Take that hood off so I can get a better look."

AJ took his hood off and the old man took another look at him. It was starting to make AJ uncomfortable.

"Maybe we met in another life or something like that." AJ said.

"Maybe." The old man said. 'You look thirsty. Come with me, I'll get you some water."

"It's okay." AJ said. "I'm fine."

"Boy, stop acting liking your immortal and get this water." The old man said walking to the small church in the cemetary.

AJ followed him. When AJ walked in and didn't see the old man. So he found himself a seat and sat down. AJ stared up at the cross. The old man returned with a cup of water.

"I look up to the cross for guidance myself" The old man said. "No matter how many mistakes I've made big or small, I belive that the man upstairs will forgive you if you are truly willing to repent for you actions."

AJ looked up at him.

"I mean that." The old man said. "We all make mistakes. Human, demons, and even mutants. Nobody is perfect. Some people say that everything happens for a reason. That doesn't keep us from trying to change things anyway. Some are afraid to die or losing loved ones, some are afraid of being vulnerable and other are just afraid of what the future may hold. Some people are willing to make a deal with the devil himself to make sure the fears don't come to life."

"And what happened to those people?" AJ said.

"They pay the ultimate price." The old man said. "Not in life or death but, in the burden they must bear. No matter the reasons, whether they are good or bad. To make deal with something or someone like that will cost you in more ways than you may know. Not just you but, the all they people who care about you. They may not share your fate but, they will suffer as you do. There are many different versions of hell boy. It's not always a place that people belive you go to when you die."

The old man handed AJ the cup of water.

"Thank you." AJ said.

"I'll be outside." The old man said.

The old man nodded and walked outside. AJ drank the water and continued to stare up at the cross.

"He's a crazy old man isn't he." AJ heard a voice say.

AJ turn around to see who was behind him. He saw a man with blond hair staring at him. AJ could see fire in his eyes. The man to a seat next to AJ.

"He isn't wrong though." The man said. "It just gets on my nervous when he sticks his nose in another people's bussince."

"What happened to him?" AJ asked.

"I don't know myself." The man said. "That ditch digger has been here for as long as I can remember. He never talks about his past. All he ever talks about is some story that happened a long time ago whenever people ask him about his personal life. Must of heard that story about hundred times by now. Personally I think it's about his great-grandfather.

"I will like to here it." AJ said.

"Good thing you came to me, if it was the old man you'd be here all day." The man said. 'Well, way back in the times of the old west. There was a Texas Ranger named Carter Slade. He was the best of the best. But he was also selfish and greedy. He made a deal with the devil that he could have his soul in exchange for riches. Carter did indeed become incredibly wealthy and extremely powerful but came with a price. His wife died suddenly who a illness and his young daughter became ill herself. Carter paid all the doctor in the town to help her. No price was too high. None of them could help her. He was running of money and options."

"So what happened to him?" AJ said.

"I'm getting there." The man said. "The devil returned to Carter that night. The devil told him to retrieve something for him and his daughter will be cured. He went to get it. When a returned his daughter died from her illness. In a rage a broke the deal he had made with the devil and left with whatever he had got from him. Carter Slade was never seen or heard from again."

"That's a sad story." AJ said.

"You seem to be dealing with some devils yourself." The man said. "Come on some hard times?"

"I have." AJ said.

"I can relate." The man said.

"Can I ask you a question?" AJ said.

"Ask away." The man said.

"Do you belive in an afterlife?" AJ said. "Do you belive in heaven and hell?"

"Yes and yes." The man said. "I belive that people get what they deserve. You reap what you sow."

"Then I must have done something wrong." AJ said. "I don't know when or why. I just know that I must have done something to upset the heavens."

"Why do you say that?" The man said.

"Because everything was taken from me." AJ said. "Everything. In the blink of an eye."

"Sometimes it's hell getting to heaven." The man said

"You do you mean by that?" AJ said.

"You know exactly what I mean." The man said.

"No, I don't." AJ said.

AJ saw the man's facial expression change. Almost as if another spirit has taking control of his body.

"Your confused." The man said in a deeper voice. "Your heart will become tainted if you continue down the path your going. Achieving the goals your after won't bring you catharsis. Only a deeper emptiness and greater pain."

"You don't you a damn thing about me." AJ said.

"I know enough." The man said.

"And what makes you think you know me?" AJ said.

"Your eyes tell the whole story." The man said. "At least tell your loved ones that you still care. Abandon your twisted sense of righteousness. The fact that you have turned on your friends and caused them pain. Don't go down this path. The path of the destroyer."

"I don't have to take this." AJ said getting up and made his way to the door.

"Wait." The man said.

AJ stopped at the door.

"Heed this warning fellow rider." The man said. "Stay with the devil you do know. Not the devil you don't."

AJ paused for a moment before leaving. He walked past the old man.

"Leaving so soon?" The old man said. "What did that bonehead tell you?"

"It doesn't matter." AJ said. "Thanks again for the water."

AJ went up to his bike. He rode back to the penthouse suite.

* * *

Back to Miles

****It's almost showtime. I kiss Kate goodnight and head home. I suit up and go to where Jessica and I are supposed to meet these people. When I get there Jessica is waiting for me.

"Are they here yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet." Jessica said.

****"Perfect, now I have time to think of something cool to say when they get here." I said. That's an important part of being a superhero. Really it is.

****"Are you kidding me?" Jessica said. Some people just don't understand the importance of wordplay.

****I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Somebody is here.

****"Come out." I said.

****It was the same people from the attack at Lucky Changs. Cloak and Dagger.

****"Wow, Spider-Woman and Spider-Man." Dagger said. The girl for those who didn't know. Wait a second...Why don't I get top billing?

****"We aren't related." I said. "Can you believe that?"

****"Told you Ty." Dagger said nudging Cloak. "He thought you were Mother and son."

****Even with the mask on. I know Jessica was boiling at the comment. She doesn't like being called old.

****"Anyway, why did you guys want to meet us?" I ask.

****"Because we heard what happened at Roxxon with you guys." Cloak said. "We want to help you."

****"I don't know." I said. "Their is a lot of bad stuff going on at Roxxon." And that's putting it mildly.

****"Bad stuff?" Dagger said. "Just how old are you?"

****"How old am I? I said. "How old are you?" She doesn't look much older than me. Was their like a party or something where a bunch of teenagers got superpowers because this is getting rediculous.

****"Nineteen." Dagger said.

****"We need to get out sight." Jessica said. "Do you know where we can dicuss this in private?"

****"We have a place." Cloak said.

****We went to Cloak and Dagger's place to dicuss this further.

* * *

Viper was in the shower getting ready for the party. AJ got in once she was done. She insisted that he wear a suit and tie. However AJ stood his ground and refused to wear it because that's not his style. So he wore his usual clothes. Viper is wearing a white dress. They were escorted out of the penthouse and to a limousine.

"So, when I meet this guy I'll get what I seek?" AJ said.

"That was I said didn't I." Viper said.

AJ looked down at the gold watch Viper was wearing.

"He who has gold as power and he who has power has the gold." AJ whispered.

"Look at me." Viper said. "Money, power and everything your heart desires can be yours. If you stay with me."

AJ nodded at her.

"Okay, just stick with me and you will be fine." Viper said. "Although dressed like that I don't suppose you would want to pose for pictures when we leave the limo."

"I don't." AJ said.

"As you wish." Viper said. "Just be prepared. Their will be a mob of cameramen once we leave."

"I couldn't care less." AJ said. "I thought I told you this already, I'm nobody and no one wants my picture."

"But your with me now." Viper said getting closer to AJ. "That makes you somebody. Your more important than you know and after tonight you will know it."

"Whatever." AJ said.

They remained silent untill they reached their destination. The limo driver opened the door for them. Like Viper had predicted the were cameras everywhere. Viper could tell that AJ was flustered. She took his hand and guided him through the flashes and into the ballroom. Their were many people there. AJ couldn't reconzie anybody. They made their way to getting something to drink at the bar.

"We have a wide array of choices" The bartender said. "Rice wine, champagne, rum, tequila, vodka and whiskey. Also we have sodas, juices and water. For an additional price I will mix any drinks together for your drinking pleasure. Refills are on the house."

After getting drinks a man walked over and whispered something in Viper's ear.

"I have to go." Viper said. "Stay here."

Viper went with the man upstairs. AJ believed it to be a V.I.P section of the ballroom. He took at the bar. A man took a seat next to him.

"A two liters of ice-cold water please." The man said.

A minute or two later he got the gallon of water. He drank all of it in seconds.

"Another please." The man said.

He turn to AJ.

"Your not dressed for the occasion." The man said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm with someone." AJ said.

The man looked over AJ's shoulder and saw nobody.

"Did she go off the bathroom?" The man said as a received his two liters of water.

"She was called upstairs." AJ said.

The man's eyes widened.

"Your date is a member of the club?" The man said.

"I don't know." AJ said. "And what club?"

"The Hellfire Club." The man said. "The reason their throwing this party is to find new members to join their ranks. They say that Lord Imperial himself is here looking for his successors. The black and white kings."

"Why are they doing this now?" AJ asked.

"There is a war going on." The man said. "Behind the scenes. People are picking sides. If you don't choose you, there are people who will choose your you. Personally I have my own problems to deal with so I don't really care about the war at the moment."

"This war and picking doesn't sound like my type of thing."AJ said.

"It's not mine either." The man said. "Sometimes it is best to stay neutral. I can't belive that I'm here it's against my better judgement."

"You and me both." AJ said.

"I like you" The man said. "Your not like that others. Let me buy you a drink. It's the least I can do."

"That's very kind of you." AJ said. "But I already have one."

"Non alcoholic I see." The man said looking at AJ's glass. "I like your style."

"I don't drink." AJ said. "My people are against it. It clouds the mind."

"My people say the same thing." The man said.

The man takes a look around.

"I just noticed something." The man said.

"What's that?" AJ said.

"We are the only two people here wearing black." The man said.

AJ took a look around.

"So it seems we are." AJ said. "They say black is an impure color. That it's a tainted color. That it's a color only villains should wear."

"Do you really belive that?" The man asked.

"Sometimes." AJ admitted.

"Then you are mistaken friend." The man said. "It's the most pure. Because of the fact that impure. Tainted things have immunities. Black cannot absorb more black. Or any other color for that matter. It's proof of its perfection."

"I never thought of it like that." AJ said.

"It's just food for thought." The man said.

"I will keep that in mind." AJ said.

The same man who came for Viper has now returned.

"Are you the one that our princess has told us about?" The guy said. "The one known as AJ."

"I am." AJ said.

"Then you must come with me." The guy said.

AJ walked up to the guy and turned back to his newly made friend at the bar. He raised his drink to AJ.

"May we meet again." The man said.

"I never did get your name." AJ said.

"I am Namor." He said. "Before you leave, share a drink with me."

"Sure." AJ said.

AJ and Namor drank to good fortune. AJ followed the man upstairs to a private room. He saw Viper there along with some other people. The was a man staring outside the window overlooking the ballroom.

* * *

"Come and sit down Mr. West." He said.

AJ sat down in front of the desk. Viper took a seat closer to AJ.

"One step closer to your goal." She said. "Not much further now. Just a couple more steps."

The man turned away from the window and walked up to the desk. He extended his hand and smiled at him.

"My name is Sebastian Shaw." He said.

AJ shook his hand. Shaw took a seat.

"I'm sure you have heard about me." Shaw said.

AJ looked at Viper. She looked away. He turned back to Shaw.

"Viper never mentioned you." AJ said.

"I wasn't talking about her." Shaw said.

"Well I don't know how else I would know about you." AJ said.

'David has never talked about me?" Shaw said.

"Why would he?" AJ said started to get irritated. "How to you know about David and I?"

"Calm yourself, you do know that the mutant gene is inherited." Shaw said. "Have you ever wonder where David gets his powers?"

AJ wondered why he said that. Then it hit him.

"Don't tell me that your…." AJ said.

Shaw nodded.

"I'm his father." Shaw said. "I also knew yours as well, AJ. He was a good man and extremely powerful as well."

AJ never knew his father. He only had a picture to remember had by. Also the stories is mother told him before she passed. She said he was there when AJ was a baby. AJ couldn't remember seeing his father with his own eye though. Shaw knew that he had him right where he wanted him.

"You knew him…" AJ said. "What was he like?"

"Cunning, charismatic, a natural leader and with a disdain for authority." Shaw said. "He was alive when you were born. But he knew your people wouldn't be safe if he stayed for their were people after him. So he left the ones he loved most behind. There was a war going on. it's still going on now. AJ, your father died fighting for a cause greater than himself."

"He was a hero?" AJ said.

"Indeed he was."Shaw said. "Which brings me to why your here. I can see that you are very much like your father. You can continue where he left you, if you decide to join us. Like my son this is your destiny. In your heart you know this to me true."

AJ started to feel strange.

"I don't know." AJ said.

"Your father wanted this for you." Shaw said.

"I need time to think." AJ said getting up.

"I understand." Shaw said. "It's a lot to take in. I didn't mean to overwhelm you. Take all the time you need. I know you will come to the right conclusion."

"Thank you." AJ said.

* * *

Back to Miles

****It's almost showtime. I kiss Kate goodnight and head home. I suit up and go to where Jessica and I are supposed to meet these people. When I get there Jessica is waiting for me.

****"Are they here yet?" I asked.

****"No, not yet." Jessica said.

****"Perfect, now I have time to think of something cool to say when they get here." I said. That's an important part of being a superhero. Really it is.

****"Are you kidding me?" Jessica said. Some people just don't understand the importance of wordplay.

****I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Somebody is here.

****"Come out." I said.

****It was the same people from the attack at Lucky Changs. Cloak and Dagger.

****"Wow, Spider-Woman and Spider-Man." Dagger said. The girl for those who didn't know. Wait a second...Why don't I get top billing?

****"We aren't related." I said. "Can you believe that?"

****"Told you Ty." Dagger said nudging Cloak. "He thought you were Mother and son."

****Even with the mask on. I know Jessica was boiling at the comment. She doesn't like being called old.

****"Anyway, why did you guys want to meet us?" I ask.

****"Because we heard what happened at Roxxon with you guys." Cloak said. "We want to help you."

****"I don't know." I said. "Their is a lot of bad stuff going on at Roxxon." And that's putting it mildly.

****"Bad stuff?" Dagger said. "Just how old are you?"

****"How old am I? I said. "How old are you?" She doesn't look much older than me. Was there like a party or something where a bunch of teenagers got superpowers because this is getting ridiculous.

****"Nineteen." Dagger said.

****"We need to get out sight." Jessica said. "Do you know where we can discuss this in private?"

****"We have a place." Cloak said.

****We went to Cloak and Dagger's place to discuss this further.

* * *

Viper and AJ left the ballroom and returned to her penthouse. He slept in a different bed than Viper. He tossed and turned all night. The visions that AJ was having is causing him to sweat profusely. In his vision his it was he sunny day in his homeland. He could see his people,his mother and younger brother. He saw David, Laura and the rest of the X-Men. They were all smiling at him reaching out their hands to him. When he reached out to them the sky became dark and they walked away from him.

"Don't...don't leave me...please." AJ cried out in his sleep.

He could now see Viper ans Shaw smiling ay him.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Viper said.

"That's right." Shaw said. "You don't need them now. You have us and the rest of your new family."

AJ woke up breathing heavily. Despite the room that he was in is completely silent, there was some much noise in the there. At least there was to AJ. Closing his eyes and covering his ears a walked outside. The noise grew louder and louder. AJ couldn't take it anymore. He screamed and collapsed on the ground. He was in complete darkness. He couldn't move but, he could hear voices.

"Your heart will become tainted if you continue down the path your going."

"Tainted things have immunities. Black doesn't black. It's proof of its perfection."

"Money, power and everything your heart desires can be yours. If you stay with me."

"Stay with the devil you do know. Not the devil you don't."

A man on a motorcycle watched AJ. Doing nothing as AJ lied there on the ground.

"The crossroads of destiny." He said. "Will he find himself to a savior or a destroyer."

* * *

I think it's the best chapter yet. If you got the references I made. I salute you.


	6. Chapter 6

So Jessica and I went to where Cloak and Dagger stay. Cloak offered to transport us their through his cape. I reused. I mean I'm sure it's a nice way of transportation but, something about the darkness coming from that cape gave me the creeps. So Dagger gave us the address and we swing over there. They live in Manhattan. Their place is pretty big for an average apartment. They were waiting for us when we got there. We took seats on the couch. Taking a closer look at Dagger I thought I seen her from somewhere. I just can't put my finger on it.

"I'll start." Dagger said. "My name is Tandy Bowen. This guy is Tyrone Johnson. I just call him Ty. We met Burger Frog where Ty was the assistant manager. We talked for a bit and soon we started dating."

I do like Burger Frog. Burger Frog is where I took Kate on our first date. Their fries are amazing. Jessica noticed that I was spacing out and nudged me a little bit to get me back on track. I could feel her glaring at me through the mask. Wait a second..Tandy Bowen. I thought I knew her from somewhere. Why didn't I recognize her before?

"You were student council president at Midtown High School." I said. I remember seeing her at school prep rallies.

"Yeah, I was." Tandy said. "How do you know that?"

I should have kept my mouth shut. Now I'm put on the spot. I got to think fast.

"Their was an article about Midtown High School in the news paper after Peter Parker died." I said. Their actually was by the way.

"I see." Tandy said.

"Anyway, please continue." Jessica said.

"It was the night of my prom is when things took a turn for the worst." Tandy continued. "We got all dressed up. Ty even went the extra mile and I us a limo for the night. I thought it was going to be the greatest night of my life. Ty and I were flirting with each other when it happened."

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were hit by a car." Ty said. "We should of died that night. We were transported to the hospital. The doctors said we were in critical condition. They didn't expect us to make it through the night. I thought Tandy and I were going to heaven when I closed my eyes. That wasn't the case. We woke up in a lab completely healed and it came at a terrible price."

This story is getting intense. I could feel Jessica getting anxious.

"I am darkness and she is light." Ty said. "This lab doctor attacked us and we managed to escape while getting a grasp on our powers. Then their was this guy dressed in black with a hood over his head."

"AJ…" I whispered.

"I'm still haunted by his face." Tandy said. "This is what he said. You can choose to fight me. If you do then I will kill the both of you. Or you can escape. I won't stop you if you run. However if you do choose this option then I'll hunt you down, then kill the both of you. I recommend option A because suicide is the cowards way out. The choice is yours."

"And.." Jessica said.

"We ran from him." Ty said. "And just like he said. He chased us down. So we had no choice but to fight. We didn't mean to destroy that restaurant. It just happened. We were fighting for our lives. He was going to kill us."

I remember what happened at Lucky Changs. I count my blessings that we got out if there without anybody getting hurt. Which reminds me, I need to talk to Gwen sometime soon.

"We continued to fight until he took out his gun." Tandy said. "He fired his gun at us and disappeared. We haven't seen him since. We believe he worked for Roxxon."

"He did." I said. "However he left them soon after what happened with you guys at the restaurant."

"I see." Tandy said.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Jessica asked.

"Well, from our time there we believe that Roxxon had friends." Ty said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The doctor and the biker talked about money from the experiments." Ty said. "Somebody had to of requested for them to conduct their experiments in exchange for funds. We find out who there benefactors are. Then we can out from them who did this to us and we could get our answers."

"If only we had someone who knew about it." Jessica said.

"I think we do." Tandy said smiling at Ty.

* * *

Meanwhile

AJ got up from the ground and returned to the penthouse suite. AJ believed it was best not to go back sleep. He sat on the couch and watched tv. AJ was watching a baseball game when Viper joined him. She is wearing a white satin robe.

"Are you okay?" Viper asked.

"Fine." AJ said.

"It's past midnight." Viper said. "You should go back to bed. We have to finish the meeting today. I don't want you falling asleep."

"Go away." AJ said. "I'm fine. I don't want to go back to sleep."

"Nightmares?" Viper asked as she rested her head on AJ's shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it." AJ said.

"If you not comfortable sleeping alone, I can always share my bed." Viper said grabbing AJ's hand.

AJ moved his hand away from hers. Looking at Viper's outfit reminded him of the woman with Sebastian Shaw.

"Who was that woman with dressed in white at the party?" AJ asked.

Viper pouted before answering the question.

"Emma Frost." Viper said. "The white queen. Do you find her attractive? Do you think she's prettier than me?"

"I never said that." AJ said. "The way she looked at me was making me uncomfortable. Like she was undressing me with her mind."

"Know her, she probably was." Viper said.

"Excuse me?" AJ said.

"She is one of the most powerful telepathic people on the face of the earth." Viper said.

"I see." AJ said.

Viper got up and yawned.

"Well I'm going back to sleep." Viper said. "Your more than welcome to join me if you want to. The door is always open."

Viper left AJ alone with his thoughts. He thought of Laura and David. They were there for him. They were his friends. Was he wrong? Did he go down the wrong path? AJ reached for his phone and went through his contacts. Once he reached David's number the memories of his land and his people. Their dead bodies and his land in flames. He went back to his room and rested in his bed until sleep overcame him.

* * *

Back to Miles

I'm lost. How do they have someone already. I thought they would lie low for awhile after what they went through. It's things like this that makes me feel like I'm a bad superhero. Cloak and Dagger shortly after escaping a lab, found a person who has ties to the people who kidnapped them. These guys are soldiers, no doubt.

"Who is your contact?" I ask.

Tandy looked at Ty and nodded. He did the same and then he opened his cloak. From the darkness of his cloak a man came out wrists and ankles bound in ropes. Another reason why I don't want to go inside his cloak. This guy is creepy.

"Another man sent after us." Tandy said. "His mission was to capture us and take us somewhere. Taskmaster is his name I think."

"Yes love, that's the name." He said turning to Ty. "Not little show you got going on in there. If I hadn't been through the horrors of war, I might have gone insane in there. Not bad kid, not bad at all."

This guy must be something else. It's a good thing he's tied up. Not that I think that we couldn't be him or anything. Then he looked at me.

"You must be the new Spider-Man." He said. "Nice to meet you. They were going to pay me top dollar for your capture. Unfortunately I found the dynamic duo over there first."

"Enough, tell us what you know about Roxxon." Jessica said.

"Maybe, if you ask nicely." Taskmaster said.

Jessica got up and kicked him in the gut. I think I heard a bone crack. Taskmaster didn't cry or anything. Now I know he's tough.

"I don't know anything about Roxxon." Taskmaster said.

"Don't lie." Tandy said. "You were going to capture Cloak and I. Then bring us back to Roxxon."

"I was." Taskmaster said.

"So you were hired by Roxxon." Tandy said.

"No I wasn't." Taskmaster said. "I worked with them. I didn't ask questions about their operation because I paid to. However it wasn't Roxxon that hired me. It was somebody else"

"Then who did?" Jessica asked.

"The Hellfire Club." Taskmaster said.

I don't know what a Hellfire Club is. It doesn't sound good. Usually if it doesn't sound good then it's not good.

"What's a Hellfire Club?" I ask.

"Bad news." Taskmaster said. "People who use the names chess pieces when they make moves. Rumor is they make moves underground to help or hurt the mutant community. If you don't believe me check my phone. I received a text from Lord Imperial himself."

Jessica looked at me. I think she wants me to do it. Reluctantly I reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He had a cool phone with a customized cover. It has a password.

"What's the password?" I ask Taskmaster.

"Biscuits." Taskmaster said.

I put in the password and started to search his phone. I go to his messages and the first message I saw started me.

"Spider-Woman, I think you should take a look at this." I said.

She came over to me and I showed her the message. Jessica looked at the phone, then at Taskmaster and then back at the phone.

(What the text said)

You know what you the plan.

Cloak and Dagger: 10,000 alive

Spider-Woman: 15,000 alive or dead

Spider-Man: 25,000 alive

Grey King

(End Text)

"Hand him over to the authorities." Jessica said. "We have talked about enough for the night. Spider-Man and I will contact you when we have planned our next move."

So Spider-Woman and I left. Cloak and Dagger did as they were told. We went to house and went to my room. Jessica took her mask and I changed into more casual clothes. She raised an eyebrow at me when I returned from the bathroom.

"Things are getting pretty deep." She said. "If you want to back out of this, I won't blame you. I mean, I got you out of retirement and took you down this rabbit hole. Yet the deeper it goes, it seems more like this is bigger than you or me."

I had heard enough.

"We are in this together." I assured her. "I got these powers for a reason. At first I was Spider-Man just to continue a legacy. I did this because I felt I had to. Now it's because I want to. I can walk away whenever I want to. I do this to make Peter Parker proud. To make my mother proud, and to make you proud. I won't leave you. Not when you need me the most."

Jessica brought me in for a hug. She was crying. Even superheros are vulnerable. Even the stronger people we know can show tears. No matter how high you are, you get brought back down to earth.

* * *

The next day

AJ got up and took a shower. He put on his usual clothing and went to meet Viper in the main room. She is dressed in white again.

"I love that constant scowl on your face." Viper said.

"That just warms my heart." AJ said as he got something to eat.

"The limo should be here soon." Viper said.

AJ went over to her. She patted the seat next to her and AJ sat down. The phone rang and Viper answered it. After speaking for a minute she hung up.

"Time to go." Viper said.

AJ got up and moved for the door with Viper at his side. They entered the limo and were driven to big house in Greenwich Village. The limo stopped at the gates outside of a mansion. After waiting for a minute the gates opened and the limo went inside. A helper came out from the mansion and got the door for Viper and AJ.

"Right this way." The young woman said. "The master is expecting you."

Viper and AJ walked inside. On the way she grabbed AJ's arm.

"The master doesn't like people wearing hoods inside of the house." She said.

AJ glared at her for the comment she made.

"But I'm sure he won't mind." She said. "He is a very kind man."

Viper smiled. The young woman escorted them through the mansion. AJ looked around the mansion as they walked. Viper took a hold on his arm so he wouldn't get lost. She opened the door to the study.

"Please have a seat." She said. "He will be with you shortly."

She closed the door. AJ and Viper sat down. They waited for about five minutes before they heard the door open. Viper quickly rose from her seat. AJ turned around in his seat to see who it was. Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost entered the room. Sebastian walked over to Viper and kissed her on both of her cheeks before sitting down across from AJ behind his desk. Emma looked eyes with AJ. She took a seat beside Shaw. Viper sat down when Shaw was seated.

"My aplogies for keeping you two waiting." Shaw said. "I'm afraid you can when I was enjoying my lunch. How are you my boy? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am." AJ said.

"That's good to hear." Shaw said looking at Emma then back at AJ. "Where are my manners? Have you met Emma?"

"It's a pleasure." Emma said extending her hand to AJ.

AJ just looked at her with a skeptical look on his face.

"Don't be shy." Emma said. "I don't bite. Much."

Viper glared at her as AJ shook her hand.

"Now that the formalities are out-of-the-way, let's talk business." Shaw said. "I would like you to come with me somewhere."

"And just where are we going?" AJ asked.

"Colarado." Shaw said. "I want you to be with me when I talk to someone. Is that okay? I'm not asking you to kill or capture somebody. Just be by my side. Do this and I will grant you want you desire."

"First, who is it that we are going to see?" AJ said.

"All wlll reveled in time if your patient." Shaw said.

"Fine then." AJ said. "And how would you know what I desire?"

"I heard about the tragedy that you experienced." Shaw said. "I know people like you my boy. I know you want money power and resources that you need to grant you everything you want. You want to answer to no one but, yourself. I can give you that."

"How?" AJ said.

"By granting you access to our club." Shaw said. "Become our new Black King and all of our resources will be at your disposal. All I ask of you is to join me when I go to Colorado and everything we have is yours."

"I don't know." AJ said.

Viper could see how conflicted he was. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Remember why your here." She whispered into AJ's ear. "This is what you wanted. This is your time. With the power he can give you, you don't need David, Laura or anybody else. Just us by your side and we will never abandon you. Never."

"I don't know." AJ said. "Maybe I was wrong. My mind is clouded. I can't think straight."

Viper looked at Emma who was enjoying watching AJ squirm. Emma looked closer at AJ. Then visions of his people dying flooded AJ's mind. Visions of David and Laura laughing at his weakness. Visions of Emma, Shaw and Viper extending their hands to him. His mind is made up.

"Okay." AJ said. "I'll join you."

"Good." Shaw said. "Very good. We leave within the hour."

The Hellfire Club got ready to depart.

* * *

Meanwhile

In a small restaurant David was enjoying his lunch with his friends Piotr and Bobby. They were having a good time until David saw Magneto coming his way. While Bobby and Pete got nervous seeing one of the most powerful mutants walking the earth a mere few feet away from them. David however showed no fear seeing Magneto.

"Hello David, I'm sorry to interrupt your meal." Magneto said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Erik…"

"I know who you are Magneto." David said not even looking at him. "You better have good reason for bothering me while I'm trying to enjoy my meal."

David talked a good game but, his time against Magneto in the danger room at the X-mansion told a different story. He was alway beaten by the master of magnetism.

"You are well informed." Magneto said ignoring David's disrepectful attitude. "Getting to the point, I know a lot about you. In fact I have been keeping tabs on you for some time now. I would like to formally offer you a place in my brotherhood of mutants. You see I don't play by the soft-hearted rules that Charles does. You and I know a person of your caliber is better suited with me. Sometimes to get things across it should be by any means necessary. I know you understand this."

"Not interested, now move along buckethead." David said waving him off.

"Very well." Magneto said. "There is a war going on David. I hope you pick the right side. It's bigger than you and me. Your father picked the right side. In fact, he asked me to relay this message to you. He would like to meet you face to face."

"Is that so?" David said. "If your going to see him sometime soon, tell him to go the hell for me will you." David said.

"He thought you would say that." Magneto said. "He wanted me to tell you he never truly left you. He knows all about you. How you broke it to a goverment base, the X-men and the energetic mall rat that your so fond off."

David quickly rose from his seat and griped Magneto by his collar. When he did he was surrounded by silverware pointed directly at him.

"Be very careful about your next words." David said looking in Magneto eyes to show that he was joking around. "Your treading on very dangerous grounds. Tell dear old dad that I'll meet him but, if he ever threatens anyone I care about it will be the very last thing he will ever do. I will meet with him. You got that?"

David tossed Magneto to the ground. He got up casually and left as he did the silverware dropped.

"You okay?" Bobby said.

"Fine." David said.

"Don't worry we have your back on this." Pete said.

"No." David said. "I going to do this alone. This is a family affair."

* * *

Authors Note: Please review. I will be putting up the next chapter tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

In the snow-capped mountains of Colorado a large cabin is there. Through the snow and beyond the trees. David's nervousness was at an all time high. For he didn't know what lies beyond this door. David to be reunited with a man who abandoned him when he was only ten years old. David entered the cabin and couldn't help be feel that there was something big in the room.

"Hello my son, my how have grown over the years." David heard his father said.

"Don't waste my time Shaw." David said. "Why am I here?"

"Why David, is that anyway to speak to your father?" A woman said appearing from the darkness dressed in white. "I'm sure your mother taught you better than that."

"Aunt Emma." David said. "Mom told me all about you."

"David please, let's remain civil." Shaw said rasing his hand. "I did not call you here to fight. I just want to talk. Maybe catch up. If you like it or not I'm still our father. I want us to have a better relationship. Let's not fight if we don't have to. A heated argument will be just fine"

"Spare me please." David said not buying what his father is selling. "So why are we here?"

"It's not everyday a man gets to reconnect with his son after nearly a decade." Shaw said. "I want to talk with you. We are family after all.

"We are not family." David spat in anger. "Not since you turned your back on us. You left me without a father. Do you know what that's like for a ten-year old boy? I don't think so. So I don't want to hear anything you got to say."

"David, don't be like that." Shaw said. "I'm sorry David. Truly I am. I'm sure that Rebecca...or was it Samantha? My apologies I'm drawing a blank."

"You're a piece of shit, you know that." David said. "You telling me that you can't even remember my mother's name. Then again, I guess that's what happens when a fucking coward like you turns tail and runs away. I hope one day you realise the mistake you've made. I really do. When that day comes I hope it eats away at you because there is no way to fix it. I hope your choices in life physically and emotionally destroys you. The reason I'm here is to deliver a warning. Threaten my friends again and I'll crush you."

David turned to leave. As he walked to the door Magneto blocked his path.

"I don't think you in any position to be making threats boy." Magneto said. "Now turn around."

"Yes David, please stay for a while." He heard a familiar voice say.

David turned around to see AJ come out from another room with the same woman he was with the last time David saw him.

"AJ." David said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." AJ said. "Until I heard you talking with dear old daddy here. I guess it is true. I just have to play the hero don't you. Well, at least when it matters to you."

"So, you have joined forces with Shaw?" David said.

"Of course he has son." Shaw said. "Your friend here can see the light. He knows better. It's not too late to change your mind."

"Shove it up your ass." David spat at his father.

"I tried to reason with you son." Shaw said. "I thought I could make you see the light. I guess you don't have that type of vision. David you must be eliminated. I cannot have threats as I continue with my plans and you are a very dangerous threat. I can't allow you to leave here alive."

More mutants emerged from the woods and the cabin. David is surrounded. He sent a telepathic message to the professor. Hoping it would reach him in time.

"Sebastian he got a message through my barrier." Emma said.

David thanked his family tree. Shaw, Emma, AJ and Viper retreated to another part of the cabin as the mutants closed in on David.

"Reonforcements will be here in no time." David said feeling a bit cocky.

"We still have plenty of time to kill you." Magneto said as he felt two feet hit him in the back off the head.

"It's that a grand entrance or what."

* * *

Earlier

I was walking the street when I got a phone call from a friend.

"Hello." I said.

"Miles, it's David." He said. "I need your help."

To think a guy like him needs my help. He's one of the most powerful mutants I know. He must be in serious danger.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"How soon can you get to Colorado?" David said.

"Excuse me?" I said. That's pretty far from New York.

"Never mind I'm coming over." David said.

Seconds later here comes the superman dropping down in front of me. I still can't get over how big this guy is. I mean seriously, what does this guy eat?

"Come with me." David said. "Don't worry about your dad. I got the professor talking to him as we speak. I'll explain on the way."

"Wait, I need my suit." I said running home with David not far behind.

I got my costume and then I grabbed his hand and off we went. He told about his meeting with Magneto. He doesn't want to get the X-men involved. Well, at least not if he didn't have to. Flying is so cool. I wish I could fly. It would save me a lot of webs. We got to Colorado about a half hour. The place we went to was past all these trees. Then I saw this cabin. David dropped me off in the trees.

"Stay here." David said. "When things get out of hand then rush inside. Got it?"

"Got it." I said.

David went into the cabin. I waited for a long time. I heard David yell. Then I heard AJ yell. Is AJ in there? Next thing I know all these mutants come out of the woods. With my spider-camouflage nobody saw me. I saw this a good a time as any. After praying of safety I spun a web and kicked the first person I saw. It was Magneto. I kicked Magneto in the head as I entered. The master of magnetism.

"Is that grand entrance or what?" I said.

"Spider-Man?" Some old man said.

"That's the spectacular Spider-Man to you." I said. I always wanted to say that. It's a cool line. The spectacular Spider-Man. Or is sensational Spider-Man better? I'm going with spectacular for the time being.

"This is your back up?" Some woman dressed in white said. "Some kid?"

"He's tougher than he looks for you information." David said defending me. Ganke won't believe the people I've seen in this cabin.

"So we meet again." A familiar voice said.

I saw AJ. I knew he was in here.

"Down." David said knocking me over.

We avoided a blast from that old man. David got up to the light bulb and threw it at the blue woman next to Magneto. I think she is naked. I got up and kicked this guy with a flamethrower. I webbed his arms together. David and I are kicking butt until we got his with some metal blocks. The old man's hand started to glow red. With envy to me of course.

"I see I have your answer David." The old man firing a blast at him.

David smirked and absorbed it. I wonder what type of power allows you to absorb things.

"You see that is your problem son." The old man said. That's David's father. Wow, I can see the resemblance now that he said something. "You don't know how to utilize your power. You hold on to very little while I stay stocked for any occasion. I am your better son."

"Now that's where your wrong.". David said. "You see, your problem is you always have reserves so you knew learned how to push your powers."

David was able to win the power struggle and overpower his dad. He fired another blast at him. The woman in white turned into like a diamond form and got in front of the blast reflecting it.

"Move aside, aunt Emma." David said. Is his entire family superpowered? I mean come on, give me a break. Though I bet his family reunions are pretty entertaining.

I ducked a punch from this guy with metal staff. His eyes were black and red. He pulls out some cards. He throws them at me. I get out of the way and they explode on impact. Seriously, exploding cards. More mutants surround us. I think David and I are going to need some backup.

"Got any ideas?" I ask David as we move back to back.

"Wait for it." David said.

Then a box comes crashing through the window. The box took out like three guys. Top of the box gets cut into pieces. Out from the box comes Laura and Wolverine. Claws out and everything. There goes my award for best entrance of the day. The come out and start taking mutants down left and right.

"Don't just stand there web-head." Wolverine said to me. Wow, Wolverine is talking to me. "Get moving. We got this."

I move to the next room chasing after David when that girl who I saw with AJ got in my way.

"You cannot pass beyond this point." She said taking out a sword.

She attacks me. I dodge all of her moves. I jump to the ceiling and come back down with a punch to the gut. I really don't like fighting girls. I use my webs to take the sword away from her. I charge her and throw another punch. She ducks it and her heel connects with my chin. I drop to the floor. The woman steps on my arm. She pulls out her a knife and licks the blade.

"You know, I'm a master at making poisons." She said. "I carry snake venom in my mouth. A kiss from me can be fatal. Though the people I've kissed never complained, even if they died afterwards. But I fear your too young for a kiss. So a knife you have to do."

She moves to stab me with her knife. I catch the blade with my feet. I know, I'm awesome. The woman moves my feet aside and tries to stab me again. This time Laura stops it with her claws. Laura disarms her of the knife and kicks her away. Viper escapes.

"You need to work on your fighting skills." Laura said extending her hand.

"I'm rusty ok." I said taking her hand. It's the truth.

She helps me up.

"I had her right where I wanted her." I said. I did. I really did. I was about to catch my second wind.

"Sure you did." Laura said.

* * *

Back to David

He chased his dad outside the cabin and into the forest. He was gaining when AJ emerged from the forest.

"AJ…" David said.

AJ said nothing. He removed his jacket and reached for his gun.

"We don't have to this." David said. "Please just let me explain. It's not what you think. Things are more complicated then that. If I knew that they would come looking for me I never would of stayed."

"Yes we do." AJ said. "One and for all."

"I guess there's no way around this." David said.

AJ fired a shot and David got out of the way. AJ fired several more. David flew at him and slammed AJ into a tree cracking it. David punched AJ in the gut and in the head. AJ blocked some of David's punches. AJ the last punch David threw and put him head first into the snow. AJ started raining down some shots of his own.

"You disappoint me David." AJ said as he continued his assault on his former friend. "Why are you holding back? Don't you want to save the day? It's now or never."

David kicked him away and got to his feet. AJ threw some kicks at David. It took the wind out of David. AJ grabbed David and hit him with many upper cuts. David pushes him away. AJ tried to go back on the attack only to get throw through several trees. As AJ tried to get up to a base he was hit with some knees right to his head and fell back to the ground. AJ tried to cover up and get through the storm David was giving him.

"There are bigger things going on here, then you and me." David said.

"I don't give a damn about this war." AJ said.

"Get over yourself." David said firing more shots at AJ.

David couldn't break through AJ's defenses. So he added some of his stored energy to his punches the easily broke through AJ's guard. David threw more punches at him. AJ used his hidden dagger to slash David's chest. David cried out in pain and fell off AJ.

"This is about me and you." AJ said getting up and walking towards David. "I couldn't care less about the plans of the Brotherhood, the X-men or your family's club. This is about vengeance. I won't rest until I find that person and kill him or her or them. I stand between you and Shaw. Choose hero, it's kill me or die. There is no turning back now. Not for you anyway."

AJ stabbed David again with the dagger. David cried out when AJ twisted the dagger around. The dagger was removed. AJ moved to stab David again but, David caught the it and broke it. David threw a hook at AJ that dropped him.

"Then you leave me no choice." David said getting up.

David threw another hook at AJ who dodged and put David in a chokehold. David tried to fight out but, AJ had a vice grip. Running out of options, David jumped as high as he could. As they went higher and higher, AJ's grip loosened until David was free. David then hit AJ with a series of elbows at the continued their fight hundreds of feet in the air. AJ reached for his second gun. He pointed it at David. David in response charged AJ and head butted him. Sending him crashing to the ground at speeds above ninety. David crashing down with a punch to the to AJ's chest shortly after. David left a crater with AJ's body at the bottom of it.

"I didn't want it to end up like this." David said looking down at his fallen friend.

Somehow AJ was still moving. AJ crawled to his gun.

"I...must...have...vengence...I must…."AJ managed to say.

David punched AJ knocking him out. David wiped the blood off his mouth and took a deep breath. As the news started to fall.

"Rest AJ." David said. "We will always be friends. No matter how many times you may try to kill me. I'm game for a rematch whenever your ready."

David left leaving AJ fallen on the ground.

"It doesn't have to end this way baby." Viper said coming out of the forest and walking towards AJ.

Viper snaps her fingers and two guys came and circled around AJ.

* * *

Back to Miles

We finished up in the cabin and went outside. The first thing I noticed is that the forest is devastated. I wonder who caused this. Laura starts sniffing around.

"Their close." Laura said.

"Who's close?" I ask. Maybe she forgot we are in a cabin and forest full of mutants. "Be more specific."

"David and AJ." Laura said sniffing some more. "AJ's closer."

All of a sudden Laura got a crazy look in her eyes and ran into the forest. I chased after her. I don't get it. I know that I'm not the best fighter in the world but, I can help. Theirs no need to just leave me like that. I chase after her and we come across the crazy woman who almost killed me with to guys standing over AJ, who is laying there inside of a crater.

"Get away from him." Laura shouted bringing out her claws.

She looks over at us and smiles.

"Why should I?" She said. "Do you want him for yourself?"

Laura blushed at the comment. Oh my god, does she have a crush on AJ. Wait, this isn't the time.

"Maybe you do." Viper said. "Unfortunately he belongs to me now."

Laura attacked her. The woman got out another sword to defend herself from Laura's claws. While they fight I'm fighting with the guards. They have taser sticks. They move to stun me. I jump over them and knock the heads together. Another thing I can cross off my list of superhero things that I wanted to do. I look over to see that Laura isn't doing good against that woman so I circle around from behind and try to punch her from her blind side. That didn't work. She easily sidesteps me. Then she kicks Laura into a tree and pins me to the ground. Deja vu.

"Now, where were we." She said pulling out another knife. How many does she have? That's like the fifth one.

"Um...you were letting me go." I said.

"That's cute." She said. "Maybe all keep you as a toy."

I don't like where this is going. I webbed her eyes and jumped away from her. Why didn't I think of that the first time? I am rusty. If this woman didn't have enough tricks up her sleeve she takes a pill from her pocket and throws it to the ground creating a cloud of smoke around her. I see Laura get up.

"I got an idea." Laura said.

"Lay it on me." I said.

"I want you to catapult me inside the cloud with your webs." Laura said.

"Let's do it."

I attach my webs to two trees and start pulling back as far away as I can go. I turn it into a makeshift slingshot. Laura gets in it. I let go and she flys inside of the cloud. When the smoke was cleared I see Laura standing over the crazy woman. We high-five.

"Now that she's taken care of, what are we going to do with him?" I asked.

"Leave him to me kid." Wolverine said. "You two go on ahead. I'll catch up later."

Laura nodded.

"Let's go." Laura said.

We went to find David.

* * *

Meanwhile

David looked around for his father. He went further into the forest. He spotted Shaw overlooking the cliff of the mountain. Shaw turned around to see his son. David wasn't in the best of shape after what he went through with AJ. His shirt is torn, he's bleeding and his energy supply is running low. Nevertheless he stood unwavering against his father.

"Please be honest, are you still able to do battle against me?" Shaw asked. "We don't have to this. Not if you surrender or change your mind."

"Funny thing, I just did I power check." David said. "It turns out I have enough to kick your ass."

"Oh, so you still think that's possible." Shaw said. "I don't want to kill you. With our combined strength we could be unstoppable. The world would tremble at our feet. We could have whatever we want. It's not too late to change your mind."

"I already have everything I need." David said.

"Your foolish David." Shaw said. "Just as foolish as that friend of yours. Seeing how you already killed him, I don't mind telling you what really happened. I sent Viper to him and have her lead him to me. With the intention of him convincing you to join me or kill you without me getting my hands dirty. He proved to be as worthless and as pathetic as his fallen people."

Just when David thought he couldn't get another reason to hate his father, he does something like this. Framing him for what happened to AJ. Leading his friend along this dark path and making him turn his back on them. David gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I'll waste you." David screamed as he charged his father.

In his fury he attacked his father. But his anger made him sloppy. A master martial artist like Sebastian Shaw easily countered David's attacks. Shaw tripped David and the young mutant stumbled to the ground. Shaw kicked him in the gut cracking a few of his son's ribs. David still managed to reach his feet. David tried fire some blasts at Shaw. But his father easily sidestepped them.

"You have to do better than that boy." Shaw said.

David was backed into a corner. Shaw walked up to him with supreme confidence.

"You cannot defeat me." Shaw said. "I am your better."

David backed away from Shaw.

"Come now son, at least die with some dignity." Shaw said. "There's no where to run."

"Whose running?" David said with a smile. "Now."

From the skies Storm came down and fired lightning at David. Cyclops emerged from the forest and blasted David with his optic beam. With his current energy boost he fire a much more powerful blast at Shaw. It first Sebastian was absorbing it but, then it became too much. David saw fear in his father's eyes. With Storm and Cyclops feeding him energy and David redirecting it at Shaw it became too much for Shaw to handle.

"David, please stop." Shaw pleaded. "I give up. I surrender. Just stop."

David wasn't so merciful. He advanced on his father still firing energy at him. David didn't trust Shaw for a second. His father dropped to his knees. Still pleading with his son to stop. When David was close enough, he stopped firing. Then with a right hand hook to the jaw. He knocked his father out.

"It's over." David said before he passed out.

* * *

Back to Miles.

I follow them through the forest. We stumble upon two fallen bodies. The first one is AJ and the one not far way is David. Storm and Cyclops are there also checking on David. But where is Shaw? Did he beat David?

"Where's Shaw?" Wolverine asked.

"I don't know." Cyclops said. "David knocked him out. Then there was this huge flash of light and Shaw as gone."

He must be some kind of magician to disappear in a place filled with people. Seriously how many tricks to they have up their sleeves. I need some new gadgets.

"What happened to the forest?" I asked. I would really like to know.

"Most of it was destroyed when David and AJ fought." Storm said.

"Alright then, time to clean up and get out of here." Wolverine said.

The all start moving to the X-Blackbird. I just stood there. I'm not an X-men or X-man or whatever. Wolverine stopped and looked at me.

"You too web-head" Wolverine said.

I can't believe I'm getting to fly in the Blackbird. This is so awesome. Ganke is going to be so jealous. I sat behind Wolverine. I had to do something for Ganke. I mean, how many times am I going to hang out with the X-men.

"Listen um… Can I get your autograph?" Miles asked Wolverine. "It's for a friend."

"Sure kid." Wolverine said signing a piece of paper and handing it to me. "You earned at after what you did today."

We flew to the X-mansion. I can't believe that I'm inside of the X-mansion. I go to the living room and sit on the couch. Maybe now I can find out what they eat to get that big. If I can't get some food then I hope I can at least get some recipes. I lost track I what I was thinking about when I saw professor X himself come out from another room.

"Hello there." He said. "I'm Charles Xavier. It's nice to meet you Miles."

How did he know my name? Nevermind, it's professor X.

"It's nice to meet you as well." I said.

"I'm sure you would like to return home." He said. "Though your more than welcome to stay the night if you wish."

"No thanks I'm just going to go home." I said. I'm sure dad is starting to get worried.

"Well, our doors are always open to you MIles." He said. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you." I said heading for the door.

I went to home to get some much-needed sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile

AJ had woke up before David did. AJ wasn't planning on staying longer than he needed to. AJ found some spare clothes and moved for the exit. **  
**

"You don't have to run." He heard a voice say.

AJ turned to see professor Charles Xavier rolling up to him.

"If it's not a problem for you, I would like to have a chat with you." Professor X said.

"I wasn't planning staying here through the night." AJ said.

"Please ,it will take only a moment of your time." Professor X said.

"If you insist." AJ said.

"Not here, come with me to the study." Professor X said rolling towards the study.

AJ walked with the founder of the X-men to the study. He opened the door for the professor and sat down across from him.

"So, what's on your mind?" AJ said.

"I would like for you to stay with us." Professor X said getting right to the point. "David and Laura spoke very highly of you. We can help you if you let us."

"I don't think I'm your guy." AJ said.

"You were being manipulated." Professor X continued trying to assure AJ. "What you witness had a tremendous effect on you as it would anybody. You were confused. The Hellfire Club took advantage of that. I know that you are a good person. You were just trapped in darkness for a bit. Walking around trying to find the light but, when you couldn't find it. You choose to adjust to darkness. We can help you find that light. If you let us."

"You don't understand." AJ said. "I let it happen. I choose to work with Roxxon and help kidnap those kids. I choose to help out the club in exchange for the resources they had to find the killer of my people. I must have vengeance. No price is too high for retribution."

Though the professor could see that AJ meant every word he said, his eyes show that he is conflicted.

"Do you really mean that?" Professor X asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know." AJ said holding his head.

"It's okay AJ." Professor X said putting his hand on his shoulder.

When the professor put his hand on his shoulder AJ felt something snap in his mind.

"I'm going." AJ said.

"I won't stop you if you choose to leave." Professor X said. "Just know that my doors are always open to you."

"Thank you." AJ said moving to the door.

As AJ walked down the hallway he saw Jubilee leaving the room where David is in. Judging from her face he's still in bad shape and she hasn't been able to sleep at all. When she saw him her face turned from worry to anger. AJ tried to avoid her but, Jubilee go right in his face.

"This is all your fault." Jubilee said. "If it wasn't for you, David wouldn't be in critical condition right now."

AJ rolled his eyes.

"How bout we take this outside?" AJ said.

"Gladly." Jubilee said.

They walked outside the gates of the mansion and walked around the block.

"This is all your fault.' Jubilee repeated.

"I heard you the first time." AJ said.

"If he didn't go looking for you, maybe he wouldn't be where he is right now." Jubilee said.

"I never asked him to look for me." AJ said.

"He came looking for you because he was worried about you." Jubilee fired back. "You two were supposed to be friends. All he's done is risk his life trying to save you, me, and everyone else he's known and you don't even care."

"Look, it's his own fault." AJ said remaining calm. "We were friends but, I'm doing my own thing now. He came of his own free will."

"You tried to kill him." Jubilee said stopping in front of him. "And what about Laura? Do they mean anything to you? How can you just throw them aside for your on selfish goals?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." AJ said.

"You don't deserve a someone like Laura." Jubilee said. "She's better off with someone else."

"Your probably right." AJ said.

You're a piece of shit, you know that?" Jubilee said.

"I don't expect you to understand why I did what I did." AJ said. "I have things that I'm trying to get done and I'm going to do it my way, by myself. David like he always does tried to play hero."

"He is a hero." Jubilee said.

"Where was your so-called hero when I needed him?" AJ said. "Where was he was my land burned?"

Jubilee was silent.

"It doesn't matter, not anymore." AJ said. "Yes, he got the job done against his father but, at what price? His massive ego is going to get him killed. I don't feel sorry for him because he has nobody to blame but himself."

"Your scum."Jubilee said. "People like you need to be in jail cells."

Just as she said that men dressed in black came out of nowhere and started firing at AJ with stun guns. AJ cries out in pain as he starts to crumble to the ground. Jubilee stood motionless watching this occur. They continued firing until AJ was on the ground. AJ tried to get back up to his feet.

"Your under arrest dirtbag." One of them said firing a shot that hit AJ in the head.

AJ passed out. The some one looked over at Jubilee.

"Go home miss." The person said as the other hauled AJ into the back of a police car.

Jubilee still stood there.

"GO." The person yelled.

Jubilee ran back to the mansion as AJ is taken to a police station.

* * *

Author's note: This isn't the end. I didn't like the way it ended up the first time so I tried again. I would like to thank all of my loyal readers. I love you and I hope you will continue to read.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later

After the whole bit with David and the X-men, I got back on the task at hand. Finding out what is going on at Roxxon. Jessica said that she will get in touch with me as soon as she found another lead on the case. So I have been doing stuff to keep busy. It's not hard to do when you haven't been Spider-Man in over a year. I went to the playground and saw Ganke hanging out at the basketball courts shooting hoops. I walk over to him.

"Wassup man." I said.

"Hey Miles." Ganke said passing me the ball.

"Nothing much." I said taking a shot.

"How come you're not out on patrol or something?" Ganke said.

"I'm not sure if I'm coming back full-time yet." I said. "I mean helping out Jessica and David was cool and all, but I don't know if this is what I want yet. Putting the suit back on felt kind of weird. Not like I couldn't put it on in one try or anything like that. But more of when I saw myself in the mirror was I Miles Morales or Peter Parker?"

Ganke grabbed the ball.

"What are you talking about?" Ganke said passing me the ball.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I said passing the ball back to him. "I'm not that guy. Never was, never will be."

"I don't get you sometimes." Ganke said. "Look man, no one told you have had to be like Peter Parker since you put on the suit. No one said that you had to be his clone. When you decided to take on the mantle of the Spider-Man, you decided the Miles Morales will be the next Spider-Man. So be your own guy. You don't have to be him. Just be you. It's doesn't make better than your predecessor nor does it make you worse than him either. Your his equal. Even if the world doesn't reconize you like that now, soon the will."

Ganke tool the shot. Nothing but net. I wonder if there was a Spider-Man before Peter Parker? I see Kate entering the playground. Ganke tosses me the ball and I take a shot. A couple lucky bounces before going in.

"Can I see the ball." Kate says.

Past her cute, polite, neo punk and all around feminine demeanor, Kate enjoys playing sports. She can't be me one on one or anything like that. But she can play better than Ganke. I watch Kate dribble the ball around Ganke and make a lay-up before she looks at me.

"What are you guys doing?" Kate asked.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Shooting around I guess." I answered.

Kate took the ball and passed it to me.

"My watch is telling me it's almost time for my show to come on, so I'll see you guys later." Ganke said leaving the playground.

"You don't have a watch." I said. "And isn't this your basketball?"

"Just bring it to me when your done." Ganke said without looking back at me.

Ganke sure can act weird whenever I'm around Kate. Then again I can understand not wanting to be a third wheel. My thoughts are broken when I feel Kate wrap her arms around me.

"Let's sit down over there." Kate whispered into my ear. "I want to talk to you."

I nod and Kate takes my hand to guide me to the bench. I look into the eyes of my girlfriend. I almost get lost in them.

"So, what's on your mind?" I ask.

Kate starts to frown and look down at her feet. Before looking back at me.

"You never gave me an answer about the trip." Kate said.

I forgot about the trip. I mean going out with Kate sounds awesome, but I don't know if I can commit to that with everything that's been going on in my life recently. I want to, but I don't think I can.

"Mies, you're doing it again." Kate said.

"Doing what?" Miles said.

"Losing yourself in thought." Kate said. "You make that same face every time you do it."

"Sorry." I said.

"What's wrong?" Kate said. "Is it me?"

I shake my head.

"No, of course not." I told her. "You're beautiful. You love spending time with you."

"Then tell me what's wrong?" Kate said putting her hand on mine and interlacing our fingers. "Please, you want to help you."

I hate keeping her out of the loop. Ganke said it's a bad idea. Jessica said it's a bad idea. Even Peter Parker himself told me it's a bad idea. I don't want to put her in danger. I already lost my mother because of my other life. I don't want to lose her as well. But I really like her. I mean what if she finds out some other way.

"Excuse me." I hear another voice say.

Kate and I turn around to see Detective Maria Hill standing behind us. She worked the case revolving around the death of Uncle Aaron a year ago. I think she was suspicious of me being Spider-Man. I haven't seen her since then.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but I have a few questions for you." The detective said.

I let out a large sigh.

"What questions do you have?" I asked.

"There not for you Morales." She said. "There for her. And if you don't mind, I like to ask them in private. Unless you don't mind talking about this to your boyfriend."

I look at Kate. Then my phone rings. I see a got a text from Jessica. It's time. I look back at Kate.

"Miles, I'll call you ok." Kate said getting up.

She gives me a kiss on the cheek before leaving with the detective. Just what is going on? I go home and suit up. When I ready to go, I get another text from Jessica telling me to look up. When I think things can't get any weirder I see the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier a few blocks from my house.

* * *

I'm on the Helicarrier and I see Jessica. I walk up to her.

"Why is the Helicarrier a few blocks from my house?" I ask.

"I didn't think you had your suit on you so this way it's a quick pick up." Jessica answered. "Anyway, we don't have time to argue. Fury should be here any second."

"Actually, I'm here now." Fury said standing next to us. I hate it when he appears out of nowhere. "He's ready. Follow me."

We follow Fury to a holding cell. He turns to us.

"Take as long as you need." He said. "We will be monitoring the conversation though. I called in a favor to get him here Drew. Don't screw this up. Oh, and Miles. NIce to see you haven't thrown away the suit."

He leaves.

* * *

We enter the room and to my surprise it's AJ in the holding cell. He's handcuffed to the table with his face down. Jessica turns to me.

"Let me do the talking." She said. "You just look intimidating."

"Oh. like good cop bad cop." I said.

"Not extactly." Jessica said. "Just follow me lead and don't talk."

Jessica sits down in front of AJ.

"Let's cut through the crap." Jessica said. "I know that you know where the head of Roxxon is. Now if you tell us, maybe we could get out of prison."

AJ doesn't move.

"Answer me." Jessica said.

Still no response.

"Answer me dammit." Jessica said.

"I thought coming here would alleviate my boredom back in prison, guess I was wrong." AJ said. "Get me out of prison huh. And what put me right in the electric chair? Or getting set free no strings attached until I get electrocuted to the brink of unconsciousness again? I'll take my chances in prison."

Jessica gets up and punches AJ in the gut. She's pissed. Jessica grabs AJ by the collar.

"I know that you know." Jessica said. "Tell me where they are. Or I swear I'll be eating through a tube."

"Your making me sleepy." AJ said.

"Maybe this will wake you up." Jessica said punching him in the face.

AJ spits out some blood and smiles.

"You make me laugh." AJ said. "Only in the fact that I feel this kind of pathetic."

She was about to punch him again, but I stop her. I have seen enough.

"Let me talk to him, alone." I said.

"No way." Jessica said.

"I got this." I assure her. "This is being monitored anyway. Please, just give me like five minutes with him."

"Fine, five minutes." Jessica said.

Jessica leaves. I sit down.

"What happened to you?" I ask. "I heard good things about you. Why are you like this?"

"Life happened." AJ said. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was following the right path. I thought if I helped someone who I believed was my friend, maybe I would gain insight on who I am. We ended saving someone. When I returned home, it wasn't home anymore. I thought if I gain vengeance then everything would fall into place. The ends don't justify the means right? Maybe, the point is I thought my path was justified. But look at me now. I'm nothing more than a statistic for the state of New York."

"You can still find your way." I said. "I am. It takes time. Please help us end this."

"Why should I?" AJ said. "What are you fighting for peace? Give me a break. Spider-Woman's just cause? Ask the people you're opposing if your cause is just? I'm sure that they will beg to differ. I don't know what you're after, but I know you won't find it there. I'll help you. If only to prove myself right. You can find the head of Roxxon at Titan Towers."

"Thank you." I said getting up.

"I wouldn't thank me if I were in your shoes." AJ said.

I never did like how cryptic he could be, but we now know where the head of Roxxon is and we can put an end to this. Once and for all. Jessica was waiting for me outside.

"We got to make one quick stop before we give Mr. Roxxon a visit." Jessica said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Cloak and Dagger deserve to have a piece of this action, don't you think?" Jessica said.

They sure do.

* * *

Meanwhile

A man sitting at his desk began to smile. Taking off his jacket and getting up from his desk, he walked to the window. He looked up at the moon for a moment. He turned around when he saw two people enter his office.

"Mr. Roxxon, you must come with us quickly." One said as he grabbed Mr. Roxxon and led him to the door.

"What is it?" Mr. Roxxon said. "What has happened?"

"It's Spider-Man sir." The other man said.

"Spider-Man?" Mr. Roxxon said. "Is he here?"

"They intercepted Taskmaster sir." The guard said.

"Intercepted, who intercepted him?" Mr. Roxxon asked.

"We don't know sir." The guard said. "Our field agent couldn't get a good enough shot sir. He watched from a safe distance as per your orders requested. However we just recivived word that the same people who fought him are on their way here as we speak. That's why we have to get you out of here safely. With Mr. West no longer acting as your personal enforcer, we are defenseless here."

"Just when I'm ready to face my problem, it comes to face me." Mr. Roxxon said.

"Sir please, we must hurry." The guard said.

"I thought Spider-Man went into hiding and was no longer a concern." Mr. Roxxon said. "What a second...They? Who are They?"

Their conversation is interrupted by Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Cloak and Dagger busting in through the window.

* * *

(Switch back to Miles)

"Mister Roxxon, you are under arrest." Jessica said.

"I thought I was going to say it." I said.

"We never discussed that." Jessica said.

"Don't fire until I give the say so." Mr. Roxxon said with a smirk. "Your arresting me under whose authority children?"

Why is he so calm? If I were him I'd be making a mess in my pants right now. What could he have up his sleeve.

"I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Jessica said. "So um, mine."

When Jessica said that his smirk turned to a smile.

"I'm afraid that I cannot accept that, Miss Drew." Mr. Roxxon said. "Besides what are you arresting me for anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about experimenting on people like a creepy Nazi." Dagger said. "Along with children and who knows what else. How long did you think you were going to get away with it?"

"You obiously have been watching too many of those prime time crime dramas." Mr. Roxxon said. "This isn't like those shows on tv where you make the big arrest and the key evidence pops up out of nowhere. You're going to need some actual evidence if you want me behind bars."

"Well see how long you can keep up that smile when we show you the evidence we got." Jessica said.

Then he turned his attention to me. I know I haven't seen him a day in my life, but it looks like he knows me.

"Little Spider-Man, my intelligence told me you had all but retired." Mr. Roxxon said. "I want to say how happy I am to see you get over your mother's terrible death. But, you should ask yourself if you are sure if you're ready for this level of crime fighting. My condolences by the way. I'm sure that wasn't easy having her die in your arms. All that power and you couldn't save her."

I webbed his face to shut him up. I lunged at him, but Jessica is holding me back.

"My mother?" I said. "WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER?!

Just who is this guy? Who does he think he is talking about my mother like that. If Jessica wasn't holding me back I would be kicking his ass so hard right now.

"You people have no right to be here." One of Mr. Roxxon men said. "Now you have assaulted an innocent man. One the ground right now."

Oh I haven't assaulted him yet.

"You have no authority over me." Mr Roxxon said once he was freed of my web. "And you have broken more laws in the last-minute then you know exist. Will see whose going to jail when this is over."

"You really think nothing will happened to you because you have ties to S.H.I.E.L.D." Jessica said. "You're done, Roxxon. One way or another, it ends tonight."

"Oh you don't know how right you are." Mr. Roxxon said. "Little girl, you have no idea that is going on here. I would understand if you were coming here to thank me for giving you the gifts you possess. That would have more appropriate. But now I might have to take them back."

"Okay, I have heard enough." Dagger said fire some kind of light squares at Mr. Roxxon's guards.

The remainder of his guards fled after seeing that. Now it's just him and us.

"One is the loneliest number huh?" Jessica said.

"Maybe, but I'm not going alone." Mr. Roxxon said. "You're coming with me. And the worst thing is no one will visit you because you don't exist. One is the loneliest number. But how does it feel to be worst than that?"

"You really need to shut up." I said webbing his chest and throwing him out of the window.

"What in the blue hell did you do?" Jessica said.

"I got this." I said. "I didn't kill him or anything like that. I saw this in a movie."

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked. "What movie?"

"He really shouldn't of talked about you or my mother." I said. "You know the movie. The one with they guy and that thing. Anyway, I'll be right back."

I stick the end of the web to the side of the building. I webbed up his legs to be sure he wouldn't fall.

"You child." Mr. Roxxon said. "You insipid little child. I'd almost respect you if you would've killed me. You're just like your uncle Aaron, you know that. All talk. You know that's the connection between us. I was the one who hired your uncle to break into Oscorp that night. I was the one who set this into motion. It was me."

"You can't be serious?" I said. There's no way he is behind me becoming Spider-Man. It was a freak accident.

"That night he accidentally brought that spider to his house." Mr. Roxxon continued. "The spider that accidentally bit you and made you this. All the money I've spent trying to duplicate Peter Parker when I made you by accident. It's almost funny. But I'll tell you something that isn't funny though. The people in business with me are trying to shut you done. Just like that shut down your father back in the day. Yeah, maybe one day you should ask you father about the old days before you were born. Because everything he tells you will help you realise that everything you done today will dig you a deeper grave."

"And everything you've done has dug you a wider one." I said.

"Is that a fat joke?" Mr. Roxxon said.

"This is the NYPD." We heard someone say as the lights of a helicopter flashed our way.

"You are under arrest." I said.

"Remember this, you are a boy in a mask and I'm a leader of men." Mr. Roxxon said. "You can win all the battles you want. I already won the war."

I jump back up into the building to see four mutants waiting for us.

"Release him and we won't kick you asses." The only female of the four said.

"I don;t think so." Cloak said absorbing all of them into his cloak.

"You have got to tell me how many people you can eat at a time." I said.

"Honestly, I don't know." He said. "And you could you stop saying I'm eating them."

"I'll consider it."

After that Cloak released them and we left before the cops showed. I don't have to be Peter Parker. I'm going to make my own path as the web slinger. I'll save the talk I had with my dad for another time. I am not be Peter Parker

But I am Spider-Man

* * *

Author's Note: This is the end of A reason to live, a reason to die. For those who read it from beganing to end, you have my thanks. I know I this wasn't the most consistent story ever and for that I aplogize. For those who stayed on the crazy train, I thank you and I love you. Please Review.


End file.
